Get back my turnabout
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Als ein mysteriöser Mann die GetBackers beauftragt, seinen entführten Freund zurück zu holen, hat Ban bereits ein ungutes Gefühl. Als die Reise dann nach Deutschland geht, weis er, dass die GetBackers wieder einmal bis zum Hals im Schlamassel stecken.


**Get back my turnabout**

Teil 1: Der Anker meiner Seele

_**Es war dunkel und es war kalt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in der Dunkelheit saß, doch es war zu lange. Es tat weh, so schrecklich weh. Er hatte keine Kraft, konnte nicht fliehen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Nur Schmerzen, Schmerzen... und Dunkelheit.**_

_**All seine Konzentration ging auf einen Fokus: Die Schmerzen ertragen, abschirmen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, er wusste es. Aber... noch nicht, bitte, bitte noch nicht.**_

_**Er fühlte es, das Band, welches ihn mit einen anderen Geist verband, über viele Kilometer hinweg. Ein Lichtpunkt in der unendlichen Dunkelheit.**_

_**Eine weitere Welle an Schmerz wusch über ihn hinweg. Er schloss die Augen. **_

_**Gott, bitte, bitte...**_

_**Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange Zeit haben würde. Etwas klapperte, Stimmen waren zu hören und er fing wieder an, sich stärker zu konzentrieren, wiederholte sein Mantra in Gedanken immer und immer wieder.**_

_**Noch nicht. Noch ein wenig durchhalten. Noch nicht, noch nicht, noch nicht...**_

Es war etwa zwei Monate nach dem ganzen Fiasko mit Brain Trust. Ban und Ginji saßen, wie immer, im HonkyTonk und tranken Kaffee, erzählten dabei von ihrem letzten Job (Das Wiederbeschaffen eines von einem Fisch verschluckten Eheringes), beschwerten sich über besagten Job („Und überall Fischinnereien. Es war so eklig!" „Der Fischgestank geht nie wieder aus meinen Klamotten raus...") und warteten auf ihren nächsten Job. (Weil sie, wie immer, extrem knapp bei Kasse waren. Oder besser gesagt komplett abgebrannt.) Paul las Zeitung und merkte ab und zu mal an, dass die beiden ruhig einmal damit anfangen sollten, ihn ihre Rechnung zu begleichen. Was natürlich gewissenhaft ignoriert wurde.

Paul seufzte und blätterte seine Zeitung um, sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu den beiden GetBackers.

Keiner von den beiden GetBackers hatte groß über die Geschehnisse im Babylon Tower geredet. Paul wurde von Ban angewiesen, Ginji das Opfer zu verschweigen, was er beinahe für seinen Freund gebracht hatte. Ebenso hatte Ginji kaum Details über das erzählt, was er in „der anderen Welt" erblickt hatte. (Nun, die Sache, dass „da oben" Kazuki offenbar wirklich eine Frau und in einer Beziehung mit Juubei war, hatte er unschuldig preis gegeben. Natürlich hatte Ban das für schamloses Aufziehen der beiden benutzt. Es war erstaunlich, wie rot der Stringmaster und sein Beschützer werden konnten... danach verzichtete er auf weitere Enthüllungen und behauptete, er könne sich an nichts weiter erinnern.)

Und wenn es nach den beiden GetBackers gehen würde, würden sie niemals an die Dinge zurück denken, die ihre Vergangenheit und ihr Leben bestimmten.

„Hallo? Ist dies das Café, in dem man die „GetBackers" findet?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und riss alle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden im Café auf sich.

Ban schielte über seine getönten Gläser hinweg zu dem Fremden. Es war ein Mann, vermutlich in seinen dreißigern, doch seine Haare waren bereits silbrig ergraut. Er war recht groß, eindeutig kein Japaner, eher europäisch, schätzte Ban. Zudem war sein Japanisch war ausgezeichnet, doch ein leicht englischer Akzent war unverkennbar.

Er trug einen teuer aussehenden schwarzen Anzug, doch irgendetwas an seiner Haltung verriet Ban, dass der Mann zwar teure Kleidung gewöhnt war, doch Kleidung anderen Schnittes (Außerdem sagte irgendetwas in Ban ihm, dass der Mann zudem auch eine andere Farbe trug.) Am auffälligsten waren aber die Augen des Mannes: stahlgrau und hart mit tiefen Augenringen darunter, die Augen eines Mannes, der viel gesehen hatte und gerade eine Menge durchsteht.

„Das ist richtig.", rief auf einmal Ginji fröhlich, begrüßte den Mann. „Wir sind die GetBackers."

„Ich bin Ban Midou", stellte sich nun auch Ban vor.

„Und ich bin Ginji Amano.", fuhr Ginji lächelnd fort. „Wie können wir ihnen helfen?"

Der Mann nickte nur und Paul stellte ihnen einen Tisch zur Verfügung, eine Tasse Kaffee für jeden. Der Mann saß gegenüber von Ban, Ginji neben seinen Partner. Der Fremde trank erst einen tiefen Schluck des schwarzen Kaffees, ehe er etwas sagte.

„Mein Name ist Miles Edgeworth.", stellte er sich vor. „Und man sagte mir, ihr seid die besten. Ich möchte, dass ihr etwas wiederfindet, das mir genommen wurde und mir sehr wichtig ist.", erklärte er und legte schließlich ein Foto auf den Tisch, ein Foto von einem jungen Mann, etwa das gleiche Alter wie Edgeworth, mit schwarzen, nach hinten in Spitzen abstehenden Haaren, strahlend blauen Augen und einem fröhlichen Lachen auf den Lippen. Auf dem Bild trug er einen blauen Anzug und schien gerade aus einem offiziell aussehenden Gebäude zu kommen.

„Sein Name ist Phoenix Wright.", erklärte Edgeworth. „Und er ist Anwalt in L.A., USA. Und er wurde vor zwei Monaten entführt. Ich weiß, in welchen Land er sich befindet, und dass er noch am Leben ist, doch ich kann weder legal etwas tun, noch selbst ihn von seinen Entführern retten. Deswegen bin ich hier: Holt Phoenix Wright zurück. Ich zahle jeden Preis."

Ban griff in seine Tasche und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Nachdenklich blies er den Rauch aus und sah ihm hinterher, als könne er darin etwas sehen, was allen anderen im Raum verborgen blieb.

„Wir brauchen etwas mehr Details.", verkündete er. „Und warum wollen sie ihn zurück?"

Edgeworth nickte verstehend.

„Wir kennen uns seit wir Kinder sind.", fing er an. „Und sind seit langer Zeit Arbeitskollegen. Ich bin Staatsanwalt, er Strafverteidiger. Im Zuge unserer Arbeit haben wir uns viele Feinde gemacht. Zwei davon, ein ehemaliger Staatsanwalt und der ehemaliger Polizeichef unserer Stadt, sind vor drei Monaten aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen. In beiden Fällen war Phoenix es, der die beiden ihrer Schuld im Gericht überführte."

„Moment.", schritt Ginji ein. „Ich dachte, Wright-san ist ein Strafverteidiger?"

Edgeworth nickte.

„Ist er auch. In den USA wurde bis vor einem Jahr das „Turnabout"-System vornehmlich verwendet. Es sieht vor, dass die Verhandlung nur drei Tage dauern darf. Danach muss jemand für das Verbrechen verurteilt werden. Wenn die Verteidigung die Unschuld ihres Klienten beweisen will, muss sie den wahren Täter benennen können. Im Gericht selbst ist nur Logik und Beweise zugelassen... ein zweifelhaftes System, ohne Frage. Doch Phoenix war ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, die Wahrheit zu finden, egal, wie sie aussah. Und er selbst hatte vor einem Jahr durchgesetzt, dass das Jury-System zumindest teilweise wieder Einzug in die Gerichtssäle erhielt."

Ban zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Scheint ja ein mächtig wichtiger Mann zu sein.", kommentierte er. „Aber warum gehen sie davon aus, dass die beiden Ausbrüche etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben?"

Edgeworth atmete tief durch.

„Ich kenne beide Männer persönlich. Der Staatsanwalt, Manfred von Karma, war mein Lehrer und Pflegevater für fünfzehn Jahre. Ich weiß, wie dieser Mann denkt. Und unter dem Polizeichef, Damon Gant, habe ich lange Zeit als Staatsanwalt gearbeitet. Beide sind extrem gefährliche Menschen, ohne Skrupel und ohne jeden Funken Menschlichkeit. Beide haben Blutrache an Phoenix geschworen, als sie verhaftet wurden."

„Sie sagten, sie wissen, wo Mister Wright sich aufhält..."

„Beide haben eine alternative Identität. Beide wurden vor drei Monaten wieder aktiv. Ich... habe ein paar Kontakte und konnte so heraus finden, wo sich beide Männer, zusammen mit einem Mann, der auf Phoenixs Beschreibung passt, aufhalten. In Deutschland."

Ban schluckte unauffällig. Deutschland... Gott, er wollte wirklich nicht in dieses Land zurück. Oder Europa allgemein...

Er wollte gerade den Job ablehnen, sagen, dass die GetBackers keine so großen Reisen machten, als wieder die Tür aufging und ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt, in einem schwarzen Kleid, blauen Umhang und blauen Seidenhut durch die Tür kam, dich gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, sicher Anfang zwanzig, mit braunen Haaren (von denen zwei Strähnen an der Stirn steil nach oben standen) und einem gehetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Papa!", rief das Mädchen und lief auf Edgeworth zu. Ban hob die Augenbraue. Edgeworth kam ihn nicht vor wie ein Mann, der eine Frau und Kinder hatte.

Dieser reagierte nichts desto trotz auf den Ruf.

„Trucy?", fragte er erstaunt. „Apollo? Warum seit ihr hier? Die Gegend ist nicht gerade ungefährlich, ihr solltet doch im Hotel warten.", sagte er leicht vorwurfsvoll auf englisch, seine Stimme weicher und fließender als sein Japanisch.

Ban verstand ihn ohne Probleme, sprach er doch mehrere Sprachen fließend, doch Ginji sah deutlich verwirrt drein. Kein Wunder, war doch schon sein Japanisch lückenhaft. Ban hatte ihn zwar die Grundlagen des Englischen beigebracht („Englisch spricht die halbe Welt, Ginji!") und er erwies sich als schneller und gewissenhafter Schüler, doch wenn jemand recht schnell und unerwartet sprach, verwirrte es ihn manchmal.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir komplett hilflos sind.", murmelte der Mann, Apollo, auf englisch zurück. „Und versuch mal meiner Schwester etwas auszureden, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte..."

Schwester? Ban sah nun mit beiden Augenbrauen erhoben zu Edgeworth, der soeben von Trucy umarmt wurde. Er schien nicht annähernd alt genug, um der Vater von Apollo zu sein...

„Ich wollte die Männer sehen, die Daddy zurück holen...", murmelte nun Trucy, ehe sie sich Ban und Ginji zu wandte. „Ihr holt doch meinen Daddy zurück, oder?"

„Wenn du mit „Daddy" Mister Phoenix Wright-san meinst...", sagte Ginji strahlend in stockenden Englisch (Wow, er ist wirklich besser geworden, dachte Ban nicht ohne eine Menge Stolz auf seinen Partner). „Dann natürlich. Wir sind die GetBackers mit der (fast) einhundert Prozent Erfolgsquote!"

„Ihr nehmt also an?", fragte Edgeworth.

„Sieht wohl so aus.", sagte Ban seufzend. Nun, Deutschland war groß, sicher würde er nicht in eine von IHNEN rennen, oder?

Miles Edgeworth, so entschied Ginji, war ganz anders als alle ihre bisherigen Klienten. Zum einen bezahlte er den beiden GetBackers im Voraus eine gute Summe, zum anderen versorgte er die beiden mit jeder Menge Informationen über den Fall. Außerdem wollte er die GetBackers zu ihren Job begleiten und bezahlte so für sie alle den Flug nach Deutschland. Und seine Familie war... einzigartig.

Ginji hatte sich schnell mit Trucy und Apollo während der ersten Stunden im Flugzeug angefreundet. Gerade das junge Mädchen erzählte freimütig von ihrem Traum, ein großer Zauberer zu werden, wie sehr sie ihren Daddy liebte, der für sie da war, als ihre Mutter und ihr erster Vater verschwanden. (Phoenix Wright hatte offenbar Trucy adoptiert, was Apollo später bestätigte.) Auch waren sie und Apollo nur Halbgeschwister, gleiche Mutter, unterschiedlicher Vater, was sie erst vor wenigen Monaten erfahren hatten.

Trucy erzählte auch von den vielen Freunden ihres Daddys, Menschen, denen er geholfen hatte. Von Apollo, der offenbar seit zwei Jahren in der Kanzlei ihres Daddys als Anwalt arbeitete. Und außerdem begleitete sie ihre Erzählungen mit allerhand magischen Tricks und Kniffen, manche davon wirklich beeindruckender Natur. Ginji mochte das Mädchen sehr.

Apollo dagegen war stiller, schien aber nicht gerade starke Nerven zu haben. Er war regelrecht schreckhaft, doch Trucy meinte, dass er trotzdem ein ausgezeichneter Anwalt war. Er war anders als Trucy nicht offiziell von der kleinen Familie adoptiert worden, war er doch bis zur Volljährigkeit im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Das schien Trucy nicht weiter zu stören. Sie nannte ihn trotzdem ihren Bruder.

Nach einigen Stunden (nachdem Abendessen serviert wurde) machte sich bei den beiden aber deutlich der Schlafverlust bemerkbar und Trucy schlief ein, ihren Kopf auf Apollos Schulter gebettet, der zwar etwas das Gesicht verzog, aber auch schon bald einschlief. Ginji beschloss in diesen Augenblick, die Geschwister in Ruhe zu lassen und sich zu Ban und Edgeworth zu setzen.

Ban dagegen schien nervös zu sein... Seine Hände zitterten leicht, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er wirklich, wirklich eine Zigarette rauchen wollte, doch nicht konnte. Ginji sah ihn fragend an, doch Ban zuckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf zur Seite, ein Zeichen für „Schon gut."

„Das Mädchen, Trucy...", fing Ban nach einer Weile ein Gespräch mit Edgeworth an. „Sie heißt „Wright" mit Nachname, sprich sie aber mit „Papa" an... warum?"

Edgeworth hob nur seine Hand, enthüllte so einen goldenen Ring an seinem Ringfinger.

„Er ist mein Ehemann.", erklärte er leise. „Und so viel mehr als das. Seine reine Abwesenheit schmerzt mich."

Ban nickte langsam. Er hatte nichts gegen homosexuelle Beziehungen, wenn man täglich ums Überleben kämpft fängt man nicht an, sich noch mehr Feinde zu machen, als man schon hat. Und er hatte früh die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das Leben beschissen genug ist. Man kann froh sein, wenn man überhaupt jemanden findet, der einen liebt. Warum dann also kleinlich bei Details wie Herkunft oder Geschlecht machen?

Seine Beziehung zu Ginji wurde sogar in der Vergangenheit als eine solche dargestellt. Nun, es stimmte schon, er liebte Ginji auf eine Art und Weise. Für niemand sonst hätte er wohl die komplette Auslöschung seiner Existenz hingenommen. Doch körperlich, physisch, im Sinne von Sex, fühlte er sich nicht zu Ginji hingezogen. Er mochte seinen Partner, er würde alles für ihn tun, sterben, leben und alles dazwischen, doch körperlich begehrte er ihn nicht.

Außerdem... Ginji erschien ihn so... unschuldig. Zu unschuldig für so etwas wie Sex. Ban wüsste nicht einmal, wo er da bei Ginji überhaupt ansetzen sollte, etwas zu erklären. Verdammter, naiver Zitteraal.

„Sie sagten, sie wissen... dass er noch am Leben ist. Woher? Zwei Monate sind eine lange Zeit.", fragte er stattdessen, gewillt, sich von dem unliebsamen Thema abzulenken.

Edgeworth atmete tief durch, ehe er antwortete.

„Zwei Gründe. Der eine ist... ich weiß es einfach. Ich kann... fühlen, wenn er in der Nähe ist oder es ihn nicht gut geht. Wenn er tot wäre... ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen würde. Und der zweite ist, weil von Karma und Gant ihn lebend brauchen. Wir haben noch maximal eine Woche Zeit, bis da hin werden sie ihn nicht töten..."

„Was ist in einer Woche?", fragte Ginji und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Wintersonnenwende...", murmelte Ban, dann stöhnte er. „Oh nein... die beiden gehören doch nicht zu DENEN, oder?"

„Was? Zu wen?", fragte Ginji.

„Ich kenne nur eine Gruppe von Leuten, die um die Zeit der Wintersonnenwende Opfer bringen...", knurrte Ban. „Ein alter Hexenjägerclan aus Deutschland. Gakemert, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Edgeworth nickte.

„Laut meinen... Informationen sollen die Entführer hochgestellte Mitglieder eines sektenähnlichen Kultes sein. Ich konnte sogar herausfinden, wo sich vermutlich ihr Zentrum befindet, aber ich habe nicht die Bemächtigungen, mit offiziellen Mitteln dort zu ermitteln oder die Macht, gewaltsam allein in das Gebäude einzudringen.", erklärte er ernst. „Und selbst was ich weiß sind hauptsächlich Gerüchte und Schauergeschichten von Anwohnern und Menschen, die Freunde und Familie an den Kult verloren haben."

„Wenn sie wirklich ein Ableger von Gakemert sind, haben wir ein großes Problem.", murmelte Ban. „Ich hatte mit diesem Clan schon einmal zu tun. Mit denen ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen."

„Aha?", fragte Ginji. „Ban-chan...?"

„Ich hab dir von den Leuten erzählt, die hinter mir her waren, als ich ein Kind war, oder?", fragte Ban, fiel unwillkürlich ins japanische zurück. „Der Kult war einer der Gründe, warum mich die alte Schachtel nach Japan zurück schickte. Gakemert war mächtig hier, großes Informationsnetz und extrem freakische Leute."

Ban sah Miles an und sprach wieder auf englisch.

„Aber ich habe gehört, dass der Kult die letzten Jahre ziemlich still gewesen sein soll... sicher, dass er es ist?"

„Ziemlich sicher.", knurrte Edgeworth. „Meine Informanten waren zumindest davon überzeugt. Und ich habe mehrere Jahre unter einem Dach mit von Karma gelebt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, was ich alles gesehen habe, aber ich kann sicher sagen, dass er zumindest ein höher gestelltes Mitglied eines Kultes ist, der keine halben Sachen macht."

„Ist aber schon seltsam, dass sie ihren Mann so früh entführt haben...", murmelte Ban. „Ich meine, zwei Wochen auf eine Geißel aufpassen? Und warum sollten sie ihn opfern wollen, wenn sie Rache wollen?"

„Ich... weiß es nicht.", antwortete Edgeworth gequält. „Wie gesagt, Phoenix hat beide ziemlich verärgert, weil er ihnen ihr kleines Spielchen in den Staaten vermiest hat, obwohl mir auch nicht wirklich klar ist, warum sie überhaupt dort tätig waren..."

„Wie sieht es mit Familie und Besitz aus?", fragte Ginji. „Vielleicht wollen sie von Wright-san irgendetwas haben?"

Abermals schüttelte Edgeworth den Kopf.

„Phoenix ist Vollwaise.", erklärte er. „Keine bekannte Familie, er wurde als Säugling anonym in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben und hat keine nennenswerten Besitztümer. Und Lösegeldforderungen oder ähnliches habe ich nicht erhalten, obwohl ich durchaus vermögend bin."

„Das schließt eine Entführung von irgendwelchen geldgierigen Idioten aus.", seufzte Ban. „Ihr Freund versteht es, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Was ist so besonders an den Gakemert-Clan?", fragte Ginji.

„Nun, es ist etwas kompliziert.", fing Ban an. „Europa ist die Heimat vieler alter Kulte und Familien. Einige von ihnen erlangten große Macht oder Einfluss, ähnlich wie meine Familie. Nur eben nicht in der Hinsicht, dass sie wie Fürsten über Land und Menschen herrschten, sondern dass sie eher religiösen und spirituellen Einfluss hatten. Es gab Familien, die auf Medizinische Gesichtspunkte spezialisiert waren, ähnlich wie die Familie vom Nadel-Samurai, oder andere, die die Dörfer unter ihren Schutz vor Überfällen schützten. Anderen sagte man nach, in die Zukunft blicken zu können, wieder andere segneten Erde, Ernte und Kinder von Menschen und Tieren und so weiter.

Natürlich gab es nicht nur solche, sondern auch viele Familien und Kulte, die ihre Macht ausnutzen. Ein Clan Blutmagier im Osten Europas zum Beispiel verlängerten ihr eigenes Leben, indem sie das ihrer Opfer raubten. Oder sie führten Kriege gegeneinander, lebten ähnlich wie Adelige und Fürsten im Übermaß, während die Menschen, für die sie die Verantwortung hatten, unter ihnen leiden mussten.

Dann später kam dann natürlich das aufstrebende Christentum hinzu. Die weltlichen Fürsten begrüßten dieses, ihnen waren die mächtigen „Heiden-Fürsten" generell ein Dorn in Auge. Und so bildete die Kirche bald Hexenjäger-Clane aus, mächtige Kämpfer, nur darauf aus, den keltischen und germanischen Führern den Gar aus zu machen. Und vorzugsweise alle Formen der alten Familien mit Magie zu zerstören. Gakemert war ursprünglich ein solcher Clan, die Leute können Magie quasi riechen... jemand wie Hexenblut muss für sie wie ein Leuchtfeuer wirken."

Ban stockte kurz, erschauerte leicht. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, wie ein Leuchtfeuer sichtbar zu sein. Eventuell sollte er sich etwas einfallen lassen...

„Jedenfalls... die Zeit, die danach anbrach nannte man „Schattenkriege". Die wenigen verbliebenen magischen Familien hatten also das Problem, dass mächtige Gegner sie verfolgen, namentlich die Hexenjäger der Kirche, außerdem aber andere Kulte Einzug in Europa fanden: Schamanen und Voodoo-Aktivisten. Und da wurde es erst richtig widerlich.

Stell dir also folgendes vor: deine Familie ist eine von den wenigen, halbwegs anständigen magischen Kulten, die sich auch ein wenig um die Leute kümmert, für die sich sich verantwortlich fühlt. Du wirst zum einen ständig von anderen Familien bedroht, die mit dir um das bisschen Einfluss konkurrieren, was du ausüben kannst, zudem musst du verhindern, dass ausländische Kulte deinen Leuten schaden und du musst alles verdeckt machen, weil sonst die Hexenjäger der Kirche auf dich aufmerksam werden.

Und so richtig lustig wurde die ganze Sache erst, als gerade die Voodoo-Kulte angefangen haben, sich mit den Hexenjägern zu vereinen."

„Aber... sollten die Hexenjäger nicht Magie jagen?", fragte Ginji verwirrt. „Warum machen sie dann mit Voodoo-Meistern gemeinsame Sache?"

„Die Führer der Hexenjäger sind auch nicht dumm und frei von Gier.", antwortete Ban. „Biete einen Menschen Macht und Reichtum an, zudem vielleicht noch die Möglichkeit, das eigene Leben zu verlängern und plötzlich sieht es mit Überzeugung und Moral finster aus."

Edgeworth räusperte sich und Ginji schreckte auf. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass ihr Klient noch bei ihnen war.

„Das deckt sich mit den Informationen, die ich zusammen tragen konnte.", sagte er und seufzte erschöpft. „Und so wie ich das sehe, sollte man diesen Magie-Mojo nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Definitiv nicht.", sagte Ban finster. „Die Bastarde sollen den kompletten Ritter-Clan ausgelöscht haben und das will etwas heißen."

„Ritter-Clan?", fragte Ginji unsicher. Zwar hatte er das deutsche Wort schon einmal gehört, doch er war sich wirklich nicht sicher über die Bedeutung dessen.

„Deutsche Krieger.", erklärte Ban. „Der Ritter-Clan spielte eine große Rolle in den Schattenkriegen, aber auch schon davor und danach. Sie waren eine Art... Polizei für magische Dinge. Sehr mächtige Leute, ich glaube, meine Familie war mit ihnen verbündet oder sogar lose verwandt... ich weiß es nicht genau. Jedenfalls hat ein Voodoo-Fluch vor zig Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass sie völlig von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren."

Edgeworth nickte.

„Ich habe versucht, Nachfahren des Clans ausfindig zu machen, in der Hoffnung, über sie an Informationen zu kommen.", erklärte er, ehe er lächelte. „Und so habe ich euch zwei gefunden. Laut recht zuverlässigen Quellen sind sie, Ban Midou, einer der letzten Überlebenden des Hexenzweiges der Ritters."

Ban sah nicht sonderlich überrascht bei dieser Enthüllung aus, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„War ja klar...", murrte er auf japanisch. „Als ob ich dank der alten Schachtel nicht schon genug mit Flüchen zu kämpfen habe..:"

Ginji sah ihn mitfühlend an, während Edgeworth so aussah, als hätte er das schnell genuschelte japanisch nicht verstanden, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Woher haben Sie überhaupt die Infos?", fragte Ban auf einmal. „Ist ja nicht so, dass man einfach nach so was googeln kann. Die meisten Leute, die was von wissen, sind tot."

Edgeworth sah ihn nur amüsiert an.

„Sagen wir es so...", sagte er langsam. „Ihr beide ward nicht das einzige, was ich gefunden habe."

„Nicht das einzige, huh?", machte Ban. „Interessant... Ehemaliger? Aussteiger?"

„So was in der Art."

Keiner von beiden sagte mehr, beide wussten, dass der andere Informationen für sich behielt und beide waren überzeugt, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, jene nicht weiter aufzurühren. Für so etwas war später immer noch Zeit.

Der Flug verflog in bedrückender Stille. Um acht Uhr abends Ortszeit kamen sie in Leipzig, Deutschland an. Für Ban und Ginji war es ungewohnt, einen Ort so... leer vorzufinden. Der Flughafen war groß, doch waren kaum Menschen unterwegs.

Sie nahmen gemeinsam den Zug. Auch hier war es erstaunlich, wie wenig Menschen unterwegs waren. Ban erklärte, dass Deutschland zwar etwa die gleiche Fläche hatte wie Japan, doch etwa fünfzig Prozent weniger Menschen auf dieser lebten. An viel konnte er sich nicht an dieses Land erinnern, doch einige Sachen blieben doch hängen.

Bitter dachte Ban an die Zeit hier zurück, während er beobachtete, wie Ginji und die „Kinder" schliefen, während Edgeworth sich war komfortabel hingesetzt hatte, doch ebenso wenig Bestreben zeigte zu schlafen wie Ban.

Die Zeit, die er hauptsächlich auf Reisen verbracht hatte, war keine besonders gute. Aber es war Vergangenheit, egal wie mies sie auch war. Auch wenn es weh tat, auch wenn er niemanden hatte, auch wenn alles, was er tun konnte war, zu lernen, wie man kämpft, wie man überlebt. Auch wenn er mit so jungen Jahren das Gewicht einer Welt auf die Schulter gelegt bekam... er konnte nicht vergessen.

Ihre Prophezeiungen gingen ihn manchmal noch durch den Kopf. Du wirst einen Imperator des Donners treffen. Zwei Seiten wird er haben, wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze, die sich auf dem Rand dreht. Fällt sie zu einer Seite, wird es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sein... und geschieht dies, musst du eine Wahl treffen. Ihr werdet kämpfen und entweder tötest du ihn oder er dich. Ragnarok. Die letzte Schlacht. Und nur einer wird leben.

Worte, die wie ein Schwert über seinen Kopf hingen. Denn als er Ginji traf wusste er, dass es einen Menschen neben Himiko gab, den er niemals töten könnte: Ginji. Anderseits konnte er sich auch nicht töten lassen. Zu sehr würde es den anderen schmerzen, zu groß wäre die Last der Schuld, die er doch von den jungen Schultern fern halten wollte, die schon so viel getragen hatten.

Doch... er hatte einen Weg herum gefunden. Jagan, das böse Auge, der teuflische Blick. Wenn er komplett aus der Erinnerungen Ginjis verschwinden würde... dann würde er nicht trauern. Und wenn Brain Trust erst einmal gefallen ist, dann brauchte Ginji ihn auch nicht mehr, um ihn zu beschützen. Da waren so viele, die auf ihn aufpassen könnten... alte Freunde, die Volts, Paul, Hevn, die Mädchen, vielleicht sogar Himiko. Hah, vielleicht sogar dieser Psycho Akabane... Und er könnte auf Himiko aufpassen. Alles wunderbar, die Welt ganz ohne Ban Midou.

Es war nicht geplant, dass er die Sache überlebt. In der Welt war kein Platz für ihn vorgesehen, er hatte sich diesen mühsam erkämpft, hatte sich eine Lücke geschaffen, sie mit aller Macht in die Welt gerissen und egoistisch offen gehalten, es war nur natürlich, dass sie eines Tages verschwinden würde... hatte er gedacht. Doch seine Lücke existierte noch, so unwahrscheinlich das auch war.

Er sah zu den immer noch wachen Edgeworth. Er war sich sicher, dass er, sowie die Kinder, ebenfalls eine Geschichte hatten. Sicher nicht so wie seine oder Ginjis, denn... mal ehrlich, NICHTS konnte damit mithalten, doch sicher hatten sie bereits mehr durchmachen müssen, als sie verdienten.

Etwas glitzerte und Ban sah auf. Edgeworth starte auf den goldenen Ring an seiner Hand, mit den Gedanken offensichtlich meilenweit entfernt. Ban nahm schließlich auch seine Brille ab. Schlafen konnte er sicher nicht, zu groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wieder davon träumte, von dem Gefühl, sich langsam aufzulösen. Von Himikos Tränen. Von den besorgten Blicken von Paul. Von dem Gefühl, diese kleine, dünne Verbindung zu verlieren, die ihn immer hören lies, wenn Ginji ihn rief. Er spürte, wie die Erinnerungen an ihn diese Welt verließen.

Und er sah Raitei vor sich, den Imperator des Donners. Und die Angst, vielleicht diesmal zu spät zu sein, diesmal das, was er als Ginji kannte, an den Schmerz und das Leid verloren zu haben. Ginji... tot, so wie er es hunderte Male in den Illusionen des Jagans war.

Alpträume verfolgen Menschen, die wissen, dass sie schwere Fehler gemacht hatten. Alpträume sind für die Monster und Dämonen, die nur menschlich genug sind, um sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Und Ban erkannte deutlich das Zittern der Hände, die geweideten Pupillen und den leicht schleppenden Atem Edgeworths als Zeichen, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem Alpträume und Erinnerungen wach hielten.

Ein wenig neugierig war er, was einen Mann, der so selbstsicher und befasst schien, so aufwühlte und beschäftigte, wie Ban es sonst bei anderen Menschen nur mit dem Jagan hervorrufen konnte.

Sie kamen mitten in der Nacht an. Jedenfalls hatte Edgeworth plötzlich verkündet, dass sie aussteigen würden. Der Bahnhof, den sie betraten, war eigentlich nichts weiter als ein Schild an den Gleisen mitten im Nichts. Es war dunkel, nur eine kleine Lampe erhellte den Platz. Doch Edgeworth hatte offenbar vorgesorgt. Ein Taxi stand für sie bereit. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lang und niemand war wach genug um ein Gespräch anzufangen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde Fahrtzeit kamen sie an einem großen Herrenhaus an, umgeben von einem weitläufigen Wald.

Das Taxi hielt quasi direkt vor der Haustür. Edgeworth reichte dem Fahrer drei Scheine aus seiner Brieftasche und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. Er zog einen Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf.

„Das Haus meiner Schwester.", erklärte er. „Sie hat es mir für eine Weile zur Verfügung gestellt. Phoenix mag nicht ihre Lieblingsperson sein, aber sie ist ein anständiger Mensch und weiß, wie viel es mir bedeutet... Apollo, Trucy, Zweiter Stock erste Tür Rechts. Mister Midou und Mister Amano, erste Tür links. Schlaft. Ihr alle."

Trucy nickte verschlafen und zog ihren Bruder mit sich. Ginji folgte ihnen, sicher mehr als froh über ein richtiges Bett zum Schlafen. Nur Ban und Edgeworth blieben stehen wo sie waren.

„Schlafen Sie, Mister Midou.", sagte Edgeworth nach einer Weile. „Sie werden den Schlaf brauchen."

„Ich könnte das gleiche sagen.", antwortete Ban.

Edgeworth verzog seine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln, ehe er sich umdrehte, um ein großes Bild, eine grüne Landschaft, zu betrachten und wandte so Ban seinen Rücken zu.

„Wussten sie, dass es die Theorie gab, beim Schlafen verlasse die Seele den Körper um herum zu streifen und am Morgen zurück zu kehren?"

Natürlich hatte Ban davon gehört. Er nickte nur leicht, nicht wirklich verstehend, worauf Edgeworth hinaus wollte.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass ihre Seele sich verläuft?", fragte er halb scherzend.

„Nein... ich habe Angst, ohne Anker keine Seele mehr zu besitzen, die zurück kehren könnte... Sie dagegen sollten schlafen, ihr Anker ist schließlich immer in der Nähe, oder?", antwortete Edgeworth leicht lächelnd und verließ den Flur durch eine der vielen Türen, ließ so Ban ziemlich verwirrt zurück.

Ohne Anker? Was zum Teufel sollte das denn heißen?

Miles Edgeworth, so entschied Ban an dieser Stelle, war wahrhaftig ein seltsamer Mensch. Und, als er später am offenen Fenster ihres Zimmers saß, mit Ginji schlafend im Bett und sich eine Zigarette ansteckte, und er war ein wenig wie er selbst. Ein Mensch mit Vergangenheit. Man musste mehr kennen als die Oberfläche um zu verstehen.

Sein eigener Anker... Ban sah auf Ginjis schlafende Gestalt. Ginji war der Mensch, der Ban als Anker für seine Menschlichkeit, für seiner selbst diente. Hatte Edgeworth ähnliche Gefühle bezüglich seines verschwundenen Ehemannes? Nun, er hatte scheinbar die gesamte Welt abgesucht nach Menschen, die ihn helfen konnten.

Ban hoffte nur, dass er auch die richtigen gefunden hatte.

Der nächste Morgen brachte hauptsächlich Regen. Ban hatte ganz vergessen, wie viel... WETTER es in Europa gab. Es war kalt und feucht, doch im Haus war es warm und trocken.

Edgeworth hatte ihnen allen Kaffee gemacht. Seine Augenringe kündeten von einer schlaflosen Nacht, doch Ban sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte genug schlaflose Nächte gehabt um zu wissen, dass man besser nicht weiter nach bohrt, bis der betreffende bereit zum Reden ist. Auch Apollo und Trucy schienen müde, doch soweit es Ban beurteilen konnte, haben beide wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekommen. Ginji dagegen war so wie immer: Voller Freude und Leben und er brachte das junge Mädchen zum lachen.

Ban probierten den Kaffee. Es war... anders. Nicht besser oder schlechter als der von Paul, nur anders. Doch Koffein war Koffein, es machte wach.

Nach dem kurzen Frühstück und nachdem Apollo sich bereit erklärt hatte mir Trucy etwas „Familienzeit" in der nächsten Stadt zu verbringen, breitete Edgeworth Karten auf dem großen Tisch aus. Karten von Ländereien und Blaupausen eines großen Gebäudes.

„Ich habe ein paar Bekannte, die mir noch einen Gefallen schuldeten... und es gibt viele Leute, die Phoenix einen Gefallen schulden. Einer von ihnen konnte mir die Baupläne und Satelliten-Aufnahmen des Gebäudes besorgen, in welchen Gant und von Karma höchst wahrscheinlich Phoenix gefangen halten.", erklärte er und zeigte auf eine Fotografie eines großen Waldstückes mit einem gigantischem Anwesen in der Mitte.

„Nettes Schlösschen.", kommentierte Ban nach einigen Sekunden intensiver Studie der Pläne. „Altes Geld verschwindet scheinbar wirklich nicht..."

„Oh, sie wissen was sie haben und wie sie es nutzen müssen.", meinte Edgeworth knurrend. „Das Gebäude mag alt sein, doch es ist gut geschützt. Neuste Technik der Sicherung..."

Weitere Pläne und Notizen wurden entfaltet und Ginji schnappte sie sich sofort. Was Elektronik anging bekam er auch langsam den Dreh mit Schaltplänen und ähnlichem heraus.

„Alles funktioniert mit Strom.", erklärte Ginji schließlich nach mehreren Minuten intensiven Studiums glücklich. „Und somit kein Problem für uns."

Edgeworth nickte.

„Gut... aber es gibt noch einige nicht-technische Dinge, die sich euch in den Weg stellen könnten. Laut offiziellen Lohndaten beschäftigen die beiden rund einhundert Leute, doch ich würde schätzen, dass wir die Zahl locker verdreifachen können. Zudem würde ich Magie nicht ausschließen. Und solltet ihr von Karma oder Gant persönlich über den Weg laufen, unterschätzt sie nicht. Sie sind zwar alte Bastarde, aber jeder für sich gerissen und berechnend."

Miese alte Säcke... nichts, womit sie keine Erfahrung hatten, dachte Ban. Aber wenn die Leute Hexenblut spüren konnten, mussten sie sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen...

„Draußen steht ein Wagen für euch bereit. Die Adresse ist im Navigationssystem gespeichert, die Karten könnt ihr gerne mitnehmen. Im Wagen sind auch einige medizinische Artikel... Und...", Edgeworth zögerte kurz, ehe er in seine Tasche griff und etwas hervor holte. Es war ein kleiner Stein aus grüner Jade, in der Form einer Neun. Ein leichtes Licht umhüllte den Stein und Ban konnte deutlich das Summen von Magie spüren. „Das hier... gehört Phoenix. Es ist ein Magatama... eine Art... Glücksbringer für ihn. Bitte gebt es ihn, wenn ihr ihn findet."

Ginji nickte lächelnd und nahm den Stein an sich.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mister Edgeworth-san. Wir bringen ihn zurück.", erklärte er, schob das Magatama in eine seiner vielen, vielen Hosentaschen und half schließlich Ban, die Pläne in den Wagen zu verfrachten.

Ban hatte Deutschland verlassen, lange, lange bevor er nur groß genug war, um an das Gaspedal in einem Auto zu reichen. Wenn er etwas bedauerte, dann den Umstand, dass er so niemals in den Genuss kam, die Option „Ohne Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung" voll aus zu nutzen. Kurz: Deutsche Autobahnen waren GEIL.

Ginji schien war nicht besonders begeistert von der halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit zu sein (als ob sich Ban jemals in Japan an die Begrenzungen gehalten hatte), doch Ban genoss es. Es genoss die Geschwindigkeit, das Gefühl der Macht, das Auto zu führen und vor allem das schöne Gefühl, dass das alles absolut legal war.

Das Navigationssystem zählte geduldig die Kilometer herunter, die er noch auf seinem persönlichen Weg im Himmel bleiben konnte. Lange dauerte es nicht. Gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde konnte er im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit verbringen, ehe er die Autobahn verließ. Breite Asphaltstraßen wichen kleinen Wegen. Nach fünfzehn Minuten befanden sie sich auf einen unbefestigten Waldweg, umgeben von hohen Nadelhölzern.

„Mister Edgeworth-san hat uns ziemlich viel Zeug mitgegeben.", kommentierte Ginji, der sich von der Rückbank aus den Inhalt des Kofferraumes ansah. „Sieht ein wenig aus wie ein Krankenwagen hier hinten."

„Hoffen wir, dass wir nichts davon brauchen."

„Hmmm... braucht man nicht nur eins davon?", fragte Ginji und zeigte Ban ein altes Quecksilber-Thermometer.

Ban hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist damit?"

„Hier sind mindestens fünfzehn davon."

Jetzt hob Ban wirklich eine Augenbraue. Warum so viele Thermometer? Und warum solche alten Quecksilber-Modelle?

Die weitere Fahrt war schweigend, doch das Navigationssystem sagte bald an, dass sie sich nur noch fünf Kilometer vom Zielort entfernt befanden.

Ginji reichte Ban nur wortlos ein kleines, ohrenstöpselähnliches Ding und einen kleinen schwarzen Plaste-Clip. Er steckte sich den kleinen Ohrenstöpsel in sein linkes Ohr und befestigte den Clip vorsichtig und gewissenhaft an seinem Hosenbund. Ersteres Gerät war eine Art winziges Headset, mit welchen er mit Ginji und (im Notfall) auch mit Edgeworth in Verbindung treten konnte. Letzteres war ein kleines, aber feines Gerät, welches Störsignale aussendete. Sehr praktisch für Überwachungsmethoden, die auf anderen Dingen als visuelle Übermittlung angewiesen waren. Ban hatte es getestet, für eine Wärmekamera oder ähnliches war er so unsichtbar. Ginji dagegen mit seinem natürlichen elektrischem Feld wäre sowieso nie auf einen solchen Schirm aufgetaucht.

Das half zwar nicht hinsichtlich seines Hexenblut-Problems... doch eventuell hatte Ban eine Lösung dafür im Hinterkopf.

Sein eigenes Blut zu verstecken war nicht einfach, aber irgendwie mussten seine Vorfahren ja die Hexenjagten überlebt haben. Es gab ein paar maskierende Zauber, die er auch ausführen konnte (sich zu verstecken war eine der ersten Lektionen von der alten Schachtel), doch das Problem mit den meisten dieser Methoden war, dass sie entweder recht viel Zeit, viel Magie oder Blut eines anderen Wesens erforderten. Zeit hatten sie nicht viel, Ban wollte niemanden länger als nötig in der Gewalt eines Voodoo-Clanes wissen, viel Magie zu wirken würde alle möglichen Feinde gerade zu auf den Plan rufen, blieb noch das Blut eines anderen Wesens.

Und Ban widerstrebte es eindeutig, irgendein armes Tier zu töten um an sein Blut zu kommen.

„Ban-chan?", fragte Ginji leicht besorgt. „Was ist? Immer noch im Gedanken wegen deiner Tarnung?"

„Ich hab ein paar Ideen.", antwortete Ban nach einer Weile seufzend. „Nur leider keine wirklich gute... ich kann meine Präsens verstecken, aber ich das geht nur, indem ich eine andere annehme. Quasi wie Klamottentausch. Nur... ich brauche das Blut jener Identität. Und dank des Zirkusäffchens habe ich entschieden Hemmungen, irgendein armes Vieh um sie Blut zu erleichtern...", erklärte er leicht frustriert.

„Wie viel Blut brauchst du denn?", fragte Ginji neugierig.

„Nicht viel, nur ein paar Milliliter...", antwortete Ban abwesend, während er sich wieder auf die holprige Straße konzentrierte.

„Dann... nimm doch meins.", sagte Ginji auf einmal, was Ban beinahe dazu veranlasste, eine Vollbremsung hinzulegen.

„WAS?"

„Nimm mein Blut. Ich habe dieses Zeug hinten im Wagen gesehen, was im Krankenhaus genommen wird, um jemanden Blut abzunehmen. Du könntest meine Präsens annehmen."

Ban blinzelte erstaunt den lächelnden Ginji an. Das Angebot ging einfach gegen alles, was ihn in den Schädel gehämmert wurde, seit er denken konnte, um auf einen solchen Gedanken überhaupt zu kommen.

Das Blut ist kostbar, wenige Tropfen können einer anderen Person völlige Macht über den Besitzer geben, Blut ist Macht, Blut ist eine wichtige, kostbare Ressource, Blut gibt man niemals einfach so her. Immer nur gegen hohe Gegenleistungen. Blut muss genommen werden, denn es wird nie gegeben.

Doch Ginji wollte das seine ihm geben. Einfach so.

Ban hatte noch nicht geantwortet, als Ginji sich schon Stauschlauch, Nadel, Schlauch und Desinfektionsmittel geschnappt hatte, zusammen mit einem kleinen Röhrchen, in dem normalerweise Blutproben gesammelt wurden. Fachmännisch begann er bereits eine geeignete Vene zu finden und sich den linken Arm abzubinden, ehe Ban etwas sagen konnte.

„Was machst du da?"

„Blut abnehmen.", verkündete Ginji fröhlich als sei das das natürlichste der Welt.

„Ginji... woher weist du so genau, wie man das macht?"

„Ban-chan... ich bin in Mugenjou aufgewachsen. Wir hatten mehr Junkies rumrennen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Jeder von uns kann eine Vene finden und weiß, wie man eine Nadel setzt. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich hier was raus ziehe statt rein spritze und dass ich hier sogar richtiges Desinfektionsmittel und alles habe... so was war in Mugenjou rar und hat hier und da zu hässlichen Dingen geführt."

Ban schwieg. Er wusste, immer und überall, dass Ginji in diesem Höllenloch aufgewachsen war, doch Ginji war so... Ginji, dass er es manchmal nicht im vollen Umfang erfasste, was es bedeutete, an so einem Ort aufzuwachsen. Mugenjou war ein Schmelztiegel aller hässlichen Dinge auf dieser Erde. Ob nun Drogen, Prostitution, Gewalt, Tod, Terror... wenn jemals etwas scheußliches erfunden wurde, womit sich der Mensch quälen kann, so wurde es in Mugenjou getan. Ginji hatte vermutlich mehr gesehen, als Ban...

Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt so lange in dem Höllenloch überlebt hat. Umso mehr ein Beweis dafür, wie stark Ginji eigentlich war...

Binnen Sekunden hatte Ginji ein kleines Röhrchen mit seinem Blut gefüllt und klebte bereits ein Pflaster über die kleine Wunde, als Ban dieses entgegen nahm. Das Röhrchen war sogar warm...

Ban parkte den Wagen kurz darauf an einer geeigneten Stelle in sicheren Entfernung zu dem Anwesen, in denen Edgeworth Phoenix Wright vermutete. Ban hielt nach wie vor das kleine Röhrchen mit Blut fest in seiner linken Hand.

Sie stiegen aus.

Während Ginji die Umgebung auskundschaftete, suchte sich Ban eine freie Stelle im Wald für das kleine Ritual, was er abhalten musste. Er benötigte nicht viel dazu. Ein paar Worte in einer uralten Sprache, eine über Jahrhunderte immer weiter verfeinerte und vereinfachte Handbewegung, ein kleines Zeichen, gemalt mit Blut auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinen Herzen und den Rest des Blutes, welches er trank. Das war es. Ein sanftes violettes Glühen ging kurz von Ban aus, welches kurz darauf von strahlendem Gelb überlagert wurde, nur um wieder völlig zu verschwinden.

Als Ginji schließlich zurück kam, hatte sich Ban bereits eine Zigarette angesteckt.

„Wow, es fühlt sich wirklich so an, als würde ich neben mir stehen.", scherzte Ginji.

Er zog schließlich seine Handschuhe hervor und legte sie sorgfältig an. Ban putze ein letztes Mal seine Brille, rauchte seine Zigarette zu ende und trat sie auf dem Boden sorgsam aus.

„Gehen wir.", sagte er schließlich. Ginji nickte nur ernst und folgte ihn.

Sie näherten sich dem Anwesen in einem weiten Bogen, nutzen sogar stellenweise die Bäume, um über dem Erdboden voran zu kommen. Auf einem der Pläne war eine günstige Stelle eingezeichnet, an der Ginji versuchen wollte, die Elektronik des Gebäudes lahm zu legen.

Als das Haus in Sichtweite war, musste selbst Ban, der viel an Luxus gesehen hatte, schlucken. Das Gebäude war gigantisch. Obwohl die Pläne recht akkurat waren, so war der Anblick doch etwas völlig anderes.

Es erhob sich auf einen kleinen Hügel, war regelrecht hinein gebaut worden. Ungewöhnlich war, dass das Fundament kreisförmig zu sein schien, das Gebäude darüber aber traditionellen Bauweisen folgte. Mächtige Mauern erhoben sich, zahllose Winkel, Erker, Anbauten oder kleine Türme erhoben sich. Ein weitläufiger schmiedeeiserner Zaun umgab das ganze Gelände. In unregelmäßigen Abständen liefen Wachleute an der Grenze zum Grundstück entlang. Und Ban fühlte instinktiv, dass diese nicht gewöhnliche Leute waren. Zwar kein Vergleich zu Ginji oder sich, doch sie zu bekämpfen würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Zeit, die sie wirklich nicht hatten.

„Geez... das wird anstrengend.", murmelte er, ehe er Ginji mit der Hand bedeutete, er solle loslegen.

Dieser nickte nur und sprang gezielt und lautlos aus ihren Versteck an eine scheinbar wahllose Stelle am Zaun. Seine Hand verschwand kurzzeitig in der Erde und förderte Sekunden später ein dickes Elektrokabel hervor. Ban sah, wie sein Partner tief durch atmete, kurz die Augen schloss und das Kabel noch fester umfasste. Statik lag in der Luft und Elektrizität knisterte und dann atmete Ginji tief aus, lies das Kabel zurück in der Erde fallen.

Ban sprang nun ebenfalls aus seiner Deckung und gemeinsam mit Ginji überwand der den Zaun.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, in wenigen Augenblicken würde wieder eine Patrouille vorbei kommen oder der Ausfall des Sicherheitssystems würde bemerkt werden. Geschickt erklomm Ban das Gebäude, überwand so zwei Stockwerke, ehe er ein Fenster entdeckte, in welches sie einsteigen konnten, ohne es zu zerstören.

Der Raum in den sie landeten selbst war unspektakulär. Ein Zimmer, welches wie ein altes Büro eingerichtet war: Holzschreibtisch, Sekretär, Schrank, Schreibtischlampe, Bücherregal voller Aktenordner. Nichts in dem Raum deutete darauf hin, dass jemand in letzter Zeit hier gearbeitet hatte und dennoch fühlte sich Ban unwohl in diesen Raum.

Er bedeutete Ginji ihn zu folgen und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Er war hell, der Boden edles Holz, die Wände in freundlichen Weiß. In regelmäßigen Abständen hingen Bilder an der Wand. Landschaften, Stillleben, Porträts, gefasst in schlichte, doch edel wirkende Rahmen.

Schwere Türen gingen links und rechts ab, doch keine davon war das Ziel der GetBackers. Nein, Ban vermutete, dass sich Phoenix nicht oberhalb der Erdoberfläche befand. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er im Keller des Gebäudes gefangen gehalten wurde.

„Ban-chan? Warum glaubst du, dass er im Keller ist?", fragte Ginji auf halben Weg.

„Weil dieser Clan hier eindeutig mit einem Voodoo-Clan verbrüdert ist.", antwortete Ban ernst. „Voodoo-Honfus sind kreisförmig aufgebaut mit einer strengen Trennung der einzelnen Räume. Das Gebäude hier steht auf einem kreisförmigen Keller. Die genaue Einteilung variiert zwar von Clan zu Clan, doch einige Elemente sind immer gleich. In der Mitte ist der Opferkreis, das Zentrum der Macht des Kultes. Der Außenkreis ist wie eine Uhr eingeteilt, zwölf Teile insgesamt. Dort befinden sich Unterkünfte für hochrangige Mitglieder, Gehege für Opfertiere, Zellen für menschliche Opfer und Vorratsräume für die Zutaten ihrer Magie. Wir müssen höllisch aufpassen, Voodoo-Magie ist mächtig, da könnte so ziemlich alles auf uns warten."

„Opfertiere?", fragte Ginji besorgt.

„Auch je nach Clan unterschiedlich. Ziegen, Hühner...", zählte Ban auf. „Und... Schlangen."

Ginji schluckte schwer.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum sie Phoenix Wright als Opfer ausgewählt haben.", murmelte Ban. „Opferrituale haben meist den Zweck, die Magie und Macht im Blut des Opfers auf den Clan zu übertragen... Es wäre viel sinnvoller gewesen, einen Nachfahre eines magischen Clans zu nehmen... ICH wäre eine gute Wahl gewesen."

„Vielleicht konnten sie keinen finden?", überlegte Ginji. „Vielleicht dachten sie, der Voodoo-Children-Fluch hat dich bereits getötet?"

„Was immer es ist, es gefällt mir alles nicht.", murmelte Ban. „Die Voodoo-Magier waren Sache meiner Familie. Wir hätten sie auslöschen sollen. Und ich dachte, sie seien hauptsächlich hinter mir her. Zwei Voodoo-Children erschafft man nicht einfach so. Ich muss zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gestanden haben. Es könnte sogar sein, dass das alles hier eine einzige Falle ist... Und selbst wenn nicht..."

Ban ließ seine Stimme bedeutungsvoll verklingen.

Mittlerweile hatten beide das Erdgeschoss erreicht. Keine Menschenseele war ihnen begegnet. Nun standen sie vor einer großen Stahltür, gesichert mit einem elektronischem Schloss.

„Lass mich nur machen.", meinte Ginji grinsend uns legte einen Finger auf das kleine Gerät. Funken stoben kurz, ein Lämpchen wechselte von rot zu grün und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt.

„Tada!"

Ban nickte nur und öffnete dir Tür.

Der Gang, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte, war tatsächlich bogenförmig.

„Wenn sie dem klassischen Bauplan folgen, müsste hinter der dritten Tür rechts von uns ein Lagerraum sein. Mit etwas Glück finden wir dort Kleidung, mit der wir nicht auffallen.", flüsterte Ban.

„Eh? Ban-chan, warum das?"

„Hörst du das?"

Ginji lauschte und konnte tatsächlich Trommelklänge wahrnehmen.

„Ja... da trommelt etwas."

„Das sind Ritualtrommeln. Etwas ist gerade los in der Mitte, deswegen sind wir vermutlich niemanden begegnet."

„M... meinst du, dass Wright-san..."

„Nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh.", widersprach Ban. „Aber meist brauchen große Rituale mehrere vorbereitende, sozusagen Vorspiele für das Hauptevent. Wenn möglich möchte ich herausfinden, was hier los ist."

Vorsichtig huschten die beiden den Gang entlang. Tatsächlich war hinter der besagten Tür wie erwartet eine Art Lagerraum. In einem Schrank befanden sich einfache silberne Roben und weiße Masken. Doch das war nicht das, was Ginji schockte. Auf einem Regal am Ende des Raumes standen zahllose Gläser. Gläser, gefüllt mir Organen, meist Herzen. Kleine, große, Herzen, die offensichtlich von Tieren standen, und Herzen, die sicher menschlichen Ursprungs waren.

„B... Ban-chan.", stotterte Ginji in Horror bei dem Anblick von so viel Grausamkeit.

„Shit.", fluchte Ban. „Die machen hier wirklich keine halben Sachen... Kranke Bastarde... Ginji, wirf dir das über und sei um Himmels willen leise. Ich will nur sehen, wie weit sie sind und was sie vorhaben, du kannst hier warten..."

„Nichts da, Ban-chan.", widersprach Ginji ernst. „Ich komme mit."

Ban zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, seinen Partner umzustimmen zu versuchen. Vorsichtig traten sie wieder auf den Gang, liefen diesmal aber mit gemessenen Schritt, Ginji dicht hinter Ban. Sie näherten sich den Trommelklängen. Ein offener Durchgang erschien bald in der Innenwand. Eine Ansammlung von Menschen, die die gleiche Kleidung wie Ban und Ginji trugen standen mit den Rücken zu ihnen und beobachteten etwas, was in der Mitte des Kreises geschah.

Ban trat näher, bedeutete Ginji, ihn leise zu folgen. Trommelklänge umhüllten sie. Der innere, freie Bereich des Kreises wurde begrenzt durch acht Trommler, welche in regelmäßigen Abständen saßen und wie in Trance auf ihren Instrumenten spielten. Genau im Mittelpunk des Kreises stand ein rundes, aus Stein gehauenes Podest, einem Opferaltar gleich. Er stank nach Blut und Schmerz, obwohl bis auf eigentümliche Rillen und Muster im Stein nichts sichtbar darauf war.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Altar war ein seltsames Kreismuster gezeichnet worden. Die beiden toten Hühner im Kreis zeigten deutlich, mit was dieser Kreis gezeichnet wurde. Tänzer, zwölf an der Zahl, standen um den Altar und tanzten in ähnlicher Trance wie die Musiker, jeder von ihnen mit einer großen Schlage am Körper.

Durch die Partnerschaft mit Ascelpius hatte Ban einen gewissen... Bezug zu Schlangen. Er konnte nicht direkt mit ihnen sprechen oder sie kontrollieren, wie Shido, doch er konnte... einen gewissen Eindruck davon gewinnen, was sie fühlten, dachten, wahrnahmen. Wenn sie es wollten. Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen. Aber es war für gewöhnlich wie ein leises Flüstern in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache, verschwommene Bilder am Rande seines Bewusstseins.

Doch hier, hier war war es, als ob die Schlangen auf ihn ein brüllen würden. Schmerz und Schande. In Freiheit geboren, die Sonne gespürt, leben, jagen, Frieden. Gefangen und versklavt, täglich ihres Giftes beraubt, benutzt für Rituale, gemordete Artgenossen, gestohlene Eier, getötete Jungtiere. Doch keine Kontrolle, keine Freiheit. Sie litten, sie waren hilflos, sie riefen zu einem Gott, von dem sie kaum etwas wussten, sie zu erlösen.

Sie riefen Ban, sie baten ihn, sie zu erlösen.

Ban kniff die Augen zu und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Ban-chan?", fragte Ginji so leise, dass Ban ihn kaum gehört hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete „später" zu Ginji und wandte sich wieder dem Ritual zu.

Außer den Tänzern (allesamt sehr junge Männer und Frauen, wie Ban feststellte) und den Musikern befanden sich noch weitere Personen im inneren Kreis. Links und rechts von dem Altar standen zwei deutlich ältere und kräftigere Männer, beide gehüllt in prachtvolle weiß-goldene Kleidung. Anders als die Tänzer und Musiker wirkten sie nicht wie in Trance, sondern regelrecht voll in Kontrolle. Ban erkannte sie sofort von den Fotos. Manfred von Karma und Damon Gant.

Beide hatten ein langes, in Wellen gebogenes Messer in der Hand und murmelten etwas für Ban unverständliches, während sie auf die dritte Person schauten. Es war ebenfalls eine junge Frau, die Haut leicht gebräunt, die Haare lang und schwarz. Doch ihre braunen Augen waren völlig leer. Sie trug etwas in der Hand, was sich als ein von einer jungen Schlange umwickeltes menschliches Herz heraus stellte. Sie legte ihre Last in eine kleine Vertiefung in der Mitte des Altars ab, um sich dann tief gebeugt zurück zu ziehen.

Ban konnte das Schreien der kleinen Schlange hören. Den Ekel, an der jetzigen Position zu sein. Kalt, zu kalt. Kein Leben, böse Magie. Und Machtlosigkeit.

Eine junge Frau, gehüllt in weiße Tücher tanzte langsam in die Mitte des Kreises, auf den Altar zu, ehe sie in dem blutigen Kreis davor stehen blieb und dort sanft im Trommelklang hin und her wiegte. Sie schien asiatischer Abstammung zu sein, zarter Körperbau und lange, seidig schwarze Haare.

Zwei Messer erhoben sich synchron in die Luft, zwei Messer fuhren auf die Schlange nieder. Ihre Schreie hallten in Bans Kopf wieder. Blut floss, füllte Risse in dem Altar. Es war nicht viel, es füllte nur so viel, wie die Vertiefung an Mustern beherbergte. Wenn der gesamte Altar benetzt werden sollte, hätte es vermutlich... einen ganzen Menschen gebraucht.

Die Luft füllte sich mit Magie, Ban konnte es spüren. Etwas geschah hier und es war... schlecht. Böse. Schlimmer als tot, schlimmer als ewige Finsternis. Etwas uraltes und gefährliches. Unter einem stetigen Strom gemurmelter Worte tauchten Gant und von Karma synchron einen Finger in die blutige Kuhle, begannen Muster auf den Körper und Kleidung der Frau vor ihnen zu malen. Ascelpius in Ban erzittert und Ban hätte beinahe auf gekeucht.

Er tippte Ginji an, wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. So unauffällig es ging zogen sie sich zurück. Ban öffnete die erste Tür, die er sah, stürmte herein, zog Ginji mit sich, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, immer noch leicht zitternd.

„Ban-chan?"

„Bastarde...", keuchte Ban nur. „Diese verdammten Bastarde."

„Ban-chan, was ist los? Weist du, was die vorhaben?", fragte Ginji besorgt.

Ban sank langsam zu Boden, so dass er gegen die Tür gelehnt saß. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ascelipus hat Angst vor ihnen.", flüsterte er.

Ginji riss darauf die Augen auf.

„Was? Aber... er ist ein Gott... oder?"

„Doch... aber diese Bastarde... sie wollen ebenfalls einen Gott holen. Die Frau... das war eine dunkle Segnung... Das Ritual die die Vorbereitung, um einen Gott in einen Menschen zu versiegeln, mit dem er normalerweise keine Partnerschaft eingehen würde. Mit diesem Ritual würden sie so Kontrolle über diesen Gott erlangen. Der Gott wird in einem Gefäß versiegelt, die gesegnete Frau soll das Gefäß samt Gott stabil und unter Kontrolle halten... eventuell auch Kinder mit ihm zeugen, damit Halbgötter schaffen. Mächtige Voodoo-Krieger."

Ginji sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Aber... was für einen Gott wollen sie versiegeln, Ban-chan?"

„Vermutlich Fenir. Sie haben Schlangen und Hühner als Opfer gebracht, also ist es nur das wahrscheinlichste..."

„Fenir?"

„Ein gigantischer Wolf. In der germanischen Mythologie hat der Gott Loki, welcher bei Ragnarok, das Ende der Welt, eine große Rolle spielt, drei Kinder. Die Mitgard-Schlange, die die Welt umschlingt, Hel, die Wächterin der Unterwelt und Fenir, der Riesenwolf, der zu Ragnarok die Welt verschlingt. Fenir ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Und er besitzt große Magie. Vermutlich wollen sie ihre magische Blutlinie stärken und hoffen, mit dem Gefäß Kinder für ihren Clan zu zeugen."

Ginji war mit jedem Wort weißer geworden.

„Soll das heißen, Phoenix-san soll..."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Ban, der sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ein solches Ritual erfordert ein volles Menschenopfer. Außerdem... besteht für das Gefäß noch ein großes Risiko. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass es stirbt, wenn der Gott in es gedrängt wird, trotz der gesegneten. Irgendetwas fehlt hier noch..."

Ban stand auf und blickte Ginji an.

„Aber das ist zweitrangig. Wir holen unsere Zielperson zurück. Und wenn wir nebenher Zeit haben, will ich noch ein paar andere Dinge zurück holen. Die Würde der Schlangen zum Beispiel.", sagte er, den letzten Teil mehr zu sich als zu seinen Partner.

Ginji lächelte und nickte nur, wusste er doch von der Schwäche und Empathie seines Partners für die kaltblütigen Reptilien.

Die Trommeln waren immer noch zu hören, das Ritual würde noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ban und Ginji suchten systematisch die Räume ab. Zweimal waren sie bereits in Lagerräumen ähnlich den letzten beiden gelandet. Einmal kamen sie in einem Raum, der gefüllt war mit Schlangen in kleinen Glaskäfigen. Ban öffnete jedes Terrarium behutsam und entschied sich, das kleine Fenster, welches wohl knapp über dem Erdboden endete, zu öffnen und den kaltblütigen Tieren so die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Die fanden weitere drei Räume, die wie Unterkünfte aussahen. Einfache Betten und ein kleiner Tisch war zu sehen.

Schließlich kamen sie in einen Raum, in dem etwas... unerwartetes war. Der Raum war klein und das winzige Fenster vergittert. Zudem war etwa zwei drittel der Fläche ebenfalls per Gitter vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt. Und in diesem abgetrennten Abteil saß ein großer Vogel.

Es musste ein prächtiger Vogel sein, etwas kleiner als ein Schwan, mit schwarzen, bläulich schimmernden Federn. Flügel und Schweif wiesen einen Farbübergang von schwarz über Blau, violett, rot, orange bis goldgelb auf. Schnabel und Krallen waren ebenfalls golden. Doch der Vogel schien ausgezehrt, erschöpft. Er lag als unförmiges Bündel am Boden.

Die blauen Augen öffnete er erst, als Ban und Ginji näher traten. Ban war überrascht von den Augen. Es waren tiefe, wissende Augen, mit Intelligenz dahinter. Schmerz und Angst und eine stumme Bitte lag darin. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Vogel, so viel war sicher.

„Ban-chan? Was ist das für ein Vogel?", fragte Ginji.

Ban schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Ginji die Tür öffnete (wieder ein elektrisches Schloss) und sich zu dem Tier herunter kniete. Er strich durch das schwarze Gefieder, vorsichtig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Vogel-chan. Wir holen dich hier raus.", sagte er leise zu dem Vogel, welcher ihn ansah. Schließlich gab er einen melodischen Ton von sich, eine Harmonie aus Tönen. Ban erstarrte. Er hatte davon gehört, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Ginji...", flüsterte er. „Das ist ein Phönix."

Ginjis Kopf ruckte zu Ban, während der Vogel einen bestätigenden Ton von sich gab.

„Ein Phönix, Ban-chan?", fragte er und blickte zurück.

„Nicht nur das.", fuhr Ban fort und kniete sich auch zu dem Vogel hinunter. „Ich schätze, dass er außerdem Mister Phoenix Wright ist, habe ich recht?"

Hoffnung und Erleichterung trat in die blauen Augen und der Vogel nickte nachdrücklich.

„A... aber Ban-chan. Ist Phoenix-san nicht ein Mensch?"

„Phönixe können menschliche Gestalten haben.", erklärte Ban, völlig überwältigt „Ich habe davon gehört... Der Feyfeure-Clan soll von einem Phönix abstammen. Es würde mich nicht verwundern, wenn viele Mitglieder Phönixe waren... und wir hier einen der letzten Überlebenden sehen..."

Er zog sein Feuerzeug hervor und entzündete eine kleine Flamme. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in den Augen des Phönixs. Wortlos und unter dem neugierigen Blick Ginjis kramte Ban in seiner Tasche nach einem Papiertaschentuch und riss sich einen Teil seines Shirtes, welches er unter der verfluchten Robe trug ab. Er entzündete beides schuf so ein kleines Feuer.

Er sah den Phönix erwartend an. Dieser streckte den Flügel nach der Flamme aus und fing augenblicklich Feuer. Ginji schrie kurz erschrocken auf, doch das Feuer dehnte sich kurz aus und verschwand schließlich. Auf dem Boden lag nun kein Vogel mehr, sondern ein ausgewachsener Mensch mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Phoenix Wright.

Wortlos reichte Ban dem nackten Mann seine Robe, damit dieser seine Blöße bedecken konnte.

„Phoenix Wright-san?", fragte Ginji.

Der Mann nickte.

„Gott, danke.", murmelte er, während er sich selbst umarmte, scheinbar um sich zu wärmen. „Hat... hat Miles euch geschickt?"

„Ja, wir kommen im Auftrag von Edgeworth-sama.", sagte Ginji stolz. „Wir sind die GetBackers. Wir bringen zurück, was gestohlen wurde. Ich bin Ginji. Und das da ist Ban-chan. Und wir holen sie hier raus!"

„Gott...", murmelte Phoenix, offenbar überwältigt vor Erleichterung. Er atmete schwer, fiel Ban auf. Äußerlich schien er nicht verletzt oder krank zu sein, doch er hatte offenbar Schmerzen. Das verkomplizierte die Lage deutlich.

„Phoenix-san, Edgeworth-san bat uns, dir das zu geben.", sagte Ginji und überreichte Phoenix das Magatama, welcher dieser sichtlich erleichtert annahm. Augenblicklich schien die ungesunde Blässe etwas zu verschwinden und Farbe in seinem Gesicht aufzutauchen. Sein Atem schien etwas ruhiger, das Zittern lies etwas nach... doch es reichte nicht, um die Schmerzen völlig zu vertreiben, die der Mann offensichtlich hatte.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", keuchte er hervor, nun mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Phoenix-san, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginji besorgt.

„Nichts, was wir hier und jetzt lösen können.", meinte Phoenix und lächelte schwach, ehe er sich in die Höhe stemmte.

„Was haben diese irren eigentlich vor?", fragte Ban. „Warum wollen sie so verzweifelt die Macht des Feyfeure-Clans? Warum dich, einen Phönix, und nicht einen anderen Nachfahren eines magischen Geschlechtes?"

„Nun, zum einen, ich hab die beiden Führer dieses Kultes mächtig angepisst.", meinte Phoenix jungenhaft grinsend. Er wirklich jünger wenn er so grinste, auch wenn Ban deutlich erkannte, dass er weiterhin unter Schmerzen litt, die er versuchte zu verstecken. „Der andere Grund... sie wollen nicht wirklich mich. Sie wollen mein Blut, meine Magie... mein Kind."

„Kind? Meinst du Trucy-chan?", fragte Ginji verwirrt.

Phoenix schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, nicht meine Adoptivtochter. Mein biologisches Kind."

„Hä?", machte Ginji und neigte den Kopf zu Seite. „Ich dachte, Edgeworth-san ist dein Partner...?"

„Er ist ein Phönix, Ginji.", sagte Ban, wenn auch etwas überwältigt. „Bei Phönixen gibt es keine Trennung zwischen „Mann" und „Frau" wie bei Menschen."

„A... aber...", stotterte Ginji offenbar überlastet mit der Information.

„Meine Phönix-Gestalt trägt ein Ei.", erklärte Phoenix. „Sie wollen mein Kind. Küken... was auch immer. Sie wollen in ihn irgendetwas versiegeln und... und es benutzen. Als Waffe, als Brutmaschine für ihre Nachkommen, oder beides... ich will nicht daran denken."; erklärte er mit deutlichem Abscheu und einem Hauch von Angst. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie heraus gefunden haben, was ich bin. Ich kann aber nicht mein Kind ihnen anvertrauen..."

Ban riss die Augen auf, alles fiel zusammen.

„Natürlich...", hauchte er. „Wenn ein Phönix schlüpft, ist er für etwa zehn Minuten voll Phönix, danach nimmt er menschliche Gestalt an, die er bis zur Reife behält, erst dann bekommt er seine Kräfte wieder. Doch in den ersten zehn Minuten ist er voller Kraft, voller Leben. Wenn sie zu diesen Zeitpunkt den Gott versiegeln, wird er es auf alle Fälle überleben..."

„Ban-chan... die Trommelklänge haben sich verändert.", rief Ginji dazwischen.

Ban riss die Augen auf und lauschte.

„Das Ritual ist gleich zu ende. Wir müssen hier unauffällig raus."

Er ging zu Phoenix und stützte den Mann, der völlig entkräftet wirkte. Er war leicht. Leichter als Ginji, dachte Ban, als er einen Arm des Mannes über seine Schulter legte.

Sie traten hinaus auf den Flur und eilten zurück zum Ausgang des Honfus. Aber sie waren langsam. Zu langsam.

Sie wurden entdeckt. Männer in weißen Roben eilten hinter ihnen her. Und Männer in weißen Roben versperrten plötzlich den Weg.

„Shit.", fluchte Ban. Mit seiner Last konnte er schlecht kämpfen und Phoenix aus den Augen lassen kam auch nicht in Frage.

„Ban-chan!", rief Ginji während er drei Männer auf einmal ohnmächtig schockte. „Ich kümmere mich hier rum und lenke sie ab. Bring du Phoenix-san in Sicherheit!"

„Meh, sonst bin ich es, der so was sagt.", murrte Ban lächelnd, doch lief mit Phoenix halb auf seinem Rücken voraus. Ein Jagan lies die Kultanhänger vor ihn erstarren, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe dem Traum besonders viel Stil zu verleihen oder sich das Ergebnis seiner Magie anzusehen. Es war einfach nur die Illusion, etwas würde sie am Boden halten. Fertig. Er würde nicht kämpfen, er konnte das getrost Ginji überlassen. Ginji war stark. Er vertraute Ginji. Und im Notfall... konnte er ihn jederzeit hören.

Phoenix auf seinem Rücken zuckte zusammen, schien sich kurz zu verkrampfen, ehe er schwer atmend sich wieder entspannte.

„Und du bist ein Idiot.", raunte er dem Mann zu, während er auf die Stahltür zuraste, die zu der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss führend würde.

„Du... hast es also... bemerkt?", keuchte Phoenix.

„War nicht schwer.", antwortete Ban. „Ich hätte es nicht bei einem Menschen erwartet, aber ich habe gesehen, was mit Vögeln mit Legenot passiert. Wann hätte es passieren müssen? Vor drei Tagen? Vier?"

„Drei Tage und neun Stunden.", antwortete Phoenix und schluckte. „Solange es nicht da war... konnte ich es noch beschützen. Ich wusste, dass Miles etwas tun würde. Ich musste nur durchhalten."

„Idiot. Du könntest immer noch daran sterben!"

„Nicht... mit dem Magatama.", widersprach Phoenix. „Mir... geht es bereits besser. Als Mensch ist es leichter und das Magatama versorgt mich eine Weile mit genug Energie, dass ich es aushalten kann. Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten aber dann... kann ich vielleicht rennen."

Ban warf ihn einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch sagte nichts weiter. Doch er wünschte sich wirklich zu wissen, was das Magatama eigentlich war... sicher mehr, als ein einfacher Glücksbringer.

„Dein Mann, weiß er es?", fragte er schließlich.

Phoenix nickte schließlich.

„Wäre ziemlich schwierig, es nicht zu wissen.", sagte er trocken. „Wir sind gebunden, Partner in Körper und Geist... war schon ziemlich praktisch bei einigen Gelegenheiten..."

Ban hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte von den Phönix-Bindungen gehört. Ein Phönix hatte nur einen wahren Partner, eine verwandte Seele. Bindet er sich, so ist er unwiderruflich mit seinem Partner verbunden, auf jeder nur erdenklichen Ebene. Edgeworth musste ein extrem glücklicher Mensch sein, um von einem Phönix als Bindungspartner erwählt zu werden...

Phoenix keuchte gequält auf, als Ban recht plötzlich über einen gefallenen Kultanhänger sprang, und so verschob Ban seine Gedanken auf später und rannte lieber mit größerer Konzentration Richtung Ausgang.

Ginji dagegen hatte beide Hände voll mit irren Kultanhängern zu tun. Zwar bewegten sie sich ohne jede Technik und Grazie, doch waren sie allesamt überraschend entschlossen, Ginji festzuhalten. Er rannte weiter den Gang entlang, wissend, dass er irgendwann wieder auf den Ausgang stoßen würde. Auf dem Weg versuchte er so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen.

Als er die Stahltür sehen konnte, blickte er sich um, traf eine Entscheidung und sprang. Er rammte seine Hand durch eine der Lampen über ihn, griff nach der Leuchtstoffröhre dort und hab alles, was er konnte.

Erst strahlte um ihn herum sämtliche Lampen auf, dann wurde es stockfinster. Jetzt hieß es nur noch: Weg hier. Wenn Ban immer noch Phoenix stützen musste, dann würde er sie bald einholen.

Tatsächlich holte er die beiden wenig später ein. Er war überrascht, dass Phoenix nun offenbar selbstständig lief. Zwar nicht ein spektakuläres Tempo, aber er kam recht schnell voran.

Zu dritt rannten sie in die Eingangshalle. Ban trat gezielt die Haupttür ein, gemeinsam rannten sie hinaus ins Freie... wo ihnen der Weg versperrt wurde.

Ban war es rätselhaft, wie sie es geschafft hatten, doch die beiden Führer der Sekte, von Karma und Gant, standen vor ihnen. Offenbar waren die alten Knacker nicht völlig unfähig... wer ein Voodoo-Meister sein will, muss einige Tricks auf Lager haben...

„Na so was.", schnarrte von Karma auf Deutsch. „Vogeldiebe? Ich hätte mehr von meinem Ziehsohn erwartet."

„Mistkerl.", zischte Ban zurück.

„Also wirklich, Wright-o.", tadelte nun Gant in englisch. „Du willst schon gehen? Dabei hat die Party noch gar nicht angefangen." Er grinste dunkel, raubtierhaft. „Dafür kann man dich endlich in menschlicher Gestalt bewundern. Ich muss sagen, ich wäre ein wenig enttäuscht, wenn du gehen würdest, ohne dass ich mich vom Geschmack von Worthy überzeugen könnte."

Ban könnte spüren, wie Phoenix erblasste. Er blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Das erklärt, warum er in der Vogelgestalt bliebt, obwohl das offenbar schmerzhafter war, als die Menschengestalt.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Gegenüber zu. Sie stanken nach Voodoo-Magie und Blut. Sie waren alte Knacker, aber definitiv stark.

„Shit.", murmelte Ban und sah dann wieder auf.

„Und was wollt ihr, ihr alten Gerippe?", höhnte Ban laut auf englisch zurück. „Da wo wir her kommen, kümmert sich so was wie ihr schnellsten um einen Sarg. Bei uns nennt man so was wie euch Vogelfutter!"

„Laute Worte, Spiky.", kommentierte Gant und sah ihn direkt an, den gleichen gierigen Blick auf dem Gesicht. „Und ich nenne Typen wie dich „Frischfleisch"."

Ehe Ban reagieren konnte, war Ginji vorgestürmt, die Faust erhoben. Er schlug zu, doch Gant blockte den Schlag ab.

„Halt deine Klappe, du widerliches Schwein.", fauchte Ginji und sprang zurück.

Okay, den Kasper konnte er Ginji überlassen. Er würde sich von Karma widmen. Er bedeutete Phoenix zurück zu bleiben und wandte sich von Karma zu.

„Dann bleiben wir beide, alter Mann?"

„Lern das Alter zu schätzen, du Bengel."

Phoenix wusste, dass er gut bluffen konnte. Er war ungeschlagener Poker-Profi. Und er wusste, dass er seine eigene Gesundheit besser darstellen konnte, als sie war. Es war nötig gewesen, in seiner Kindheit. Schwäche und Krankheit wären negativ aufgefallen. Niemand will ein krankes Kind, niemand will ein schwaches Kind...

Gott, es ist so lange her...

Doch er hatte das Magatama in seiner Hand. Er spürte die Magie darin. Die Präsens von Maya und Pearls, die ihn in ihre Familie aufnahmen. Eine richtige Familie, die er bekam, als er fünfundzwanzig war. Und er spürte auch Miles Präsens. Er muss das Magatama gehalten haben. Die ganze Zeit, bis er es an die beiden Männer, die seine Rettung sein sollten, weitergegeben hatte. Phoenix konnte es spüren, extrem schwach, doch vorhanden. Die Statik, die knisternde Aura von Ginji, die Fröhlichkeit, die Lebenslust. Er spürte tiefe Trauer in der Vergangenheit, doch Glück in der Gegenwart. Und er spürte auch die Präsens von Ban, er musste immer nahe bei Ginji und dem Magatama gewesen sein, um diesen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Schmerz, Sorge, Pflichtgefühl. Doch auch Vertrauen in eine Seele. Und in ein Band. Phoenix sah zu den beiden jungen Männern.

Ban und von Karma schienen nur Schemen zu sein, beide bewegten sich mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit. Ginji und Gant dagegen waren sichtbar. Ginji hatte die Zähne gefletscht und Teilte wütende Schläge aus, geladen mit knisternder Elektrizität. Doch die Elektrizität schien keine Wirkung zu haben.

„So... Elektrizität?", fragte Gant Ginji während ihres Schlagabtausches. „Zu schade, dass du nicht der einzige mit solchen Talenten bist!" Er warf seinen Körper nach vorn, nutzte den Vorteil des größeren Gewichtes voll aus und rang Ginji so zu Boden, pinnte seine Arme über seinen Kopf auf die Erde.

„Weist du, ich wurde oft mit Zeus vergleichen.", zischte Gant. „Ich kann Blitze regnen lassen. Und ich schätze sehr die fleischlichen Freuden. Dein kleiner Freund da drüben scheint sehr interessant zu sein, wenn Manny was von ihn übrig lässt, behalte ich ihn vielleicht als Spielzeug. Aber du bist auch interessant. Ich bin nie jemanden begegnet, der auch elektrische Kräfte hat."

Galle stieg in Ginjis Körper auf. Gott, der Arsch widerte ihn an.

„Dreckskerl!", fluchte er und warf seinen Körper herum, entkam so dem Griff des älteren Mannes.

Er stand auf, brachte einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner, fixierte ihn. Er würde NICHT gegen ihn verlieren. Dieser Mistkerl würde bezahlen.

Ban hatte da ganz andere Probleme.

„Du bist schnell, alter Mann.", gab er zu, während er sich unter einem pfeilschnellen Schlag hinweg duckte.

„Ich bin noch viel mehr als das.", antwortete der Mann. „Perfektion umfasst viele Gebiete."

„Ich sehe keine Perfektion in albernen Voodoo-Gehopse.", höhnte Ban. „Scheint aber die einzige Gelegenheit zu sein, dass so ein alter Sack wie du noch ne Frau näher als drei Meter sehen kann, was?"

Von Karmas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske und sein Arm bewegte sich wie ein Blitz. Stechender Schmerz breitete sich in Bans linker Schulter aus, die von etwas getroffen wurde. Von Karma hatte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ritualmesser gestochen!

Blut tropfte zu Boden... und Ban fluchte innerlich. Das Vergießen seines eigenen Blutes würde den Tarnungszauber aufheben.

„Oh, das ist interessant.", murmelte von Karma. „Das Blut einer Hexe? Ich dachte, der letzte Clan ist völlig ausgelöscht."

„Ich lass mich doch nicht von solchen billigen Voodoo-Mojo unter die Erde bringen!", fauchte Ban. „Überhaupt, was soll dieser dämliche Plan?", fragte er, als sie wieder Nahkampf betrieben. „Ihr versucht ernsthaft, einen Gott zu kontrollieren? Da haben sich schon wesentlich mächtigere als ihr die Finger verbrannt."

„Ah, weil sie alle voller Fehler waren, Hexer.", antwortete von Karma. „Doch wir erlangten Perfektion."

Mit diesen Worten warf er sich vorwärts, zu Ban. Ban wich dem Messer aus, drehte sich elegant aus der Gefahrenzone und brachte einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mann.

„Oh, du willst einen Gott sehen?", fragte er frostig. „Fein. Schön. Erblicke einen Gott. Und Schrei."

„Uh, interessant.", machte von Karma und rannte auf ihn zu.

Ginji musste einiges an Schlägen einstecken, doch er konnte verhindern, dass Gant ihn wieder überwältigte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Ein harter Schlag lies ihn auf der Erde zurück rutschen und auf die Knie gehen.

„Was denn? Kniest du schon nieder vor deinem Gott? So ist es gut."; höhnte Gant und Ginji sah ihn wütend an.

„Gott?", fragte er während Funken um ihn tanzten. „Gott? Du bist kein Gott!", fauchte er, erhob sich. „Aber ich zeige dir gerne einen richtigen." Blitze zuckten um Ginji, die Wolken über ihnen verdunkelten sich und Gant schien etwas nervös zu werden. „Ich habe über Mugenjou geherrscht. Du bist kein Gott. Du wärst nicht mehr als ein Fußabtreter!"

Ein Blitz schoss aus dem Himmel herab, traf Gant. Dieser schrie auf, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und regungslos liegen blieb.

„Und ich kenne die Geschichten um Zeus, Ban-chan hat sie mir erzählt.", fuhr Ginji vor, voller Abscheu. „Er respektierte seine Partner, egal welcher Art. Du bist einfach widerlich."

Neben Ginji ging auch gerade von Karma zu Boden.

„Unmöglich.", hauchte er. „Ascelpius."

„Habe Respekt vor Gottheiten, alter Knacker.", sagte Ban kühl, ehe seine rechte Hand den alten Mann in die Ohnmacht beförderte.

„Lass uns abhauen, Ginji."

Dieser nickte nur und half Phoenix aufzustehen. Kurz vor dem Tor wurden sie abermals aufgehalten. Von einer jungen Frau mit schwarzem Haar und traurigen Augen. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand, doch blutige Muster ziehrten jenes, Blut wand sich in Schlangen um ihre Arme, Beine, ihr Gesicht.

Ban erkannte sie sofort als die Frau, die die dunkle Segnung empfangen hatte.

„Iris.", hauchte Phoenix, offensichtlich kannte er die Frau.

Ban sah zu Phoenix, dann zurück zu der Frau. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Hallo, Feenie.", begrüßte die Frau, Iris, sie und lächelte. „Du hast es irgendwie mit plötzlichen Abschieden, oder?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich irgendwann etwas verlassen habe.", antwortete Phoenix hart. „Warum bist du hier? Und... was... was ist das alles?"

„Oh, Feenie. Ich vergaß, eins und eins zusammen zählen ist nicht deine Stärke."

Phoenixs Blick verdunkelte sich und Ban wüsste wirklich gerne, worum es hier ging.

„Ich bin besser geworden, Iris.", antwortete Phoenix. „Und so langsam wird mir einiges klar. Du bist eine Fey. Du wusstest über Maya von mir und was ich bin. Und du hast mich verraten."

„Wow, Feenie. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ich frage mich nur... warum, Iris? Warum hast du mich verraten? Ich habe dir vertraut! Du hast mit Maya Baby-Sachen gekauft. Du warst die letzten Jahre Teil meiner Familie, Maya hat mich aufgenommen und dich zurück in ihre Familie geholt. Deine Halbschwester wurde sogar von ihr offiziell adoptiert! Du..."

Die Frau lächelte wieder.

„Du hast einst mir gehört, Feenie.", sagte sie. „Du warst mein... und plötzlich nicht mehr. Nein, du warst niemals ganz mein. Selbst als wir uns das erste mal trafen, hattest du ständig von diesem Miles erzählt, den du retten willst. Und als meine närrische Schwester ihre Rache an meiner Cousine verübte, gerietest du in die Schusslinie. Und ich schließlich mit. Aber man bot mir eine Chance."

„Eine Chance? Iris, für was hast du mich verkauft?", fragte Phoenix geschockt.

„Für die Chance, dich zu besitzen, natürlich.", antwortete Iris lächelnd, während sie langsam näher kam. „Ich war erwählt worden, ein Kind von dir zu tragen, dich zu binden, den Gott, den wir gebunden hätten, ich hätte ihn gehalten. Du wärst mein gewesen. Sicher, ich hätte teilen müssen, aber das war mir egal. Mir wurde die ganze Macht des Fey-Clans versprochen, etwas, was meine Mutter nie erreichen konnte. Und was tut man nicht für ein wenig Macht? Außerdem habe ich gehört, was es heißt der Partner eines Phönix zu sein. Auf ewig in Gedanken verbunden, der Geist in ständiger Berührung. Leben, so lange der andere lebt. Jugend und Schönheit, solange der Phönix atmet. Auf ewig mit dir, mein Feenie."

Phoenix trat wütend einen Schritt nach vorn, das Magatama fest in der Hand.

„Und da dachte ich, Dahlia war der Psycho in eurer Familie.", sagte er leise. „Und du weist nichts über die Partnerschaft mit einem Phönix."

Iris lächelte, wich keinen Schritt zurück.

„Oh, mein lieber Fennie. Willst du kämpfen? In diesen Zustand? Ich weis, dass es dir nicht gut geht.", sagte sie langsam, das Lächeln sich schritt für Schritt zu einer Grimasse verziehend.

„Ich kenne dich, Feenie. Du versteckst die Schmerzen, oder? Ein Phönix verträgt Dunkelheit und Kälte nicht, er ist ein Geschöpf des Feuers und der Sonne. Und das Kind in dir... es zehrt deine innere Stärke auf, du benutzt alles in dir, um es zu schützen. Äußerlich siehst du halbwegs gesund aus, aber innerlich schreist du vor Schmerz."

„Hör auf!", keuchte Phoenix, die Augen angstgeweitet.

„Warum sollte ich, Fennie? Es ist doch nur die Wahrheit.", flötete Iris zuckersüß. „Es ist das Erbe deiner Kindheit, oder? Verstecke, dass du krank bist, dass du schwach bist, dass du brechen kannst, dass du kurz vor dem Abgrund stehst. Denn niemand will ein krankes Kind, niemand kümmert sich um etwas kaputtes, wenn man etwas neues so viel billiger bekommen kann. Niemand verschwendet Nahrung und Wärme an etwas, was möglicherweise stirbt und die Investition so nutzlos macht."

Ban bemerkte, wie Phoenix zitterte, das Magatama noch fester umpackte, um seine Hand ruhig zu halten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Iris.", grollte er. „Du hast keine Ahnung."

„Aber du willst mit mir kämpfen, Feenie?"

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Frauen, Iris.", antwortete er ernst. „Aber du hast den Bereich des menschlichen längst überschritten. Und jemand muss dich aufhalten."

„Phoenix-san, Sie sollten nicht...", fing Ginji an, doch Ban hielt ihn zurück.

„Ban-chan?"

„Lass ihn, Ginji. Das ist etwas, was er allein auskämpfen muss."

Iris und Phoenix standen sich nun gegenüber und sahen sich taxierend an.

„Ich wusste es schon als wir uns das erst mal begegnet sind, was du bist.", flötete sie und vollführte eine Handbewegung. Augenblicklich erschienen silberne Ketten um Phoenixs Körper. „Ich hatte vor, mich damals schon mit dir zu binden. Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hatte. Du warst ja so ein Gentleman, Feenie..."

Phoenix sah sie wütend an. Das Magatama in seiner Hand erglühte und die Ketten wurden gesprengt.

„Eine Bindung kann man nicht erzwingen, Iris.", erklärte er, ehe er selbst eine Bewegung ausführte. Ketten, ähnlich wie diese, die ihn gerade noch fesselten, schossen aus der Erde auf Iris zu, die diesen aber auswich. „Außerdem war ich damals viel zu jung für eine feste Bindung."

„Es wäre möglich gewesen.", widersprach sie. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege... Begehren kann so eine Macht entfalten... Doch dein Kopf war voll von diesem Miles... Er verhinderte, in deinem Kopf, dass ich die Bindung aufbauen konnte... Ich hatte vor, ihn umzubringen, wie meine liebe Schwester es tat, doch leider fand ich ihn nicht. Ich hätte meine Chance nutzen sollen, als ich konnte..."

„Du hättest es nicht gekonnt.", knurrte Phoenix, während er eine weitere Attacke von Iris abwehrte. „Und rückblickend gesehen wundert es mich, warum ich überhaupt so auf dich herein gefallen bin."

Iris kicherte, als sie weiter Ketten auswich und ihrerseits Ketten aus sandte.

„Du bist Träger des Magatamas, aber weist noch nicht einmal die Hälfte vom Können einer Fey.", sagte sie und zog etwas hervor, was Ban stark an die kleinen Glasgefäße erinnerte, die Himiko für ihre Parfüme benutzte.

Phoenixs Blick verdunkelte sich als er auf das Gefäß schaute.

„Gift-Zauber?", fragte er, während er erstaunlich geschmeidig für jemanden, der vor wenigen Minuten kaum stehen konnte, ihren Ketten auswich. „Also ein Liebeszauber? Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Iris."

„Oh, Dahlia hatte es entwickelt. Was glaubst du, wie sie alle um ihren Finger wickeln konnte?", fragte Iris. „Und nein, kein ordinärer Liebeszauber. Ich habe etwas verwendet, was mich schlicht als das erscheinen lies, was du sehen wolltest: Deine unschuldige, liebenswerte Dollie."

Mit diesen Worten umschlang eine ihrer Ketten Phoenixs Knöchel und brachte ihn zu Fall. Er stöhnte, doch kam nicht vom Boden los.

„Nun, mein kleiner Feenie...", säuselte Iris. „Sieht aus, als hätte ich ein Vögelchen gefangen."

Phoenix sah sie grimmig an, ehe er grinste.

„Du irrst dich, Iris.", sagte er. „Ich weis mehr von den Geheimnissen der Feys und meinem Clan, als du denkst."

Eine Kette schnellte aus seiner Hand hervor, doch nicht zu Iris, sondern zu Ban, der sich gerade eine Zigarette anstecken wollte. Sie umschloss sein Feuerzeug und schnellte zu Phoenix zurück, der es umfasste und eine Flamme aufklicken lies.

Seine linke Hand fing sofort Feuer, doch es breitete sich nicht, wie bei der Verwandlung, über seinen Körper aus, eher fraß es sich an Iris Ketten entlang, befreite ihn so von seinen Fesseln. Iris trennte sich schnell von den brennenden Ketten, während Phoenix aufstand, die Hand immer noch brennend.

„HEY!", rief Ban nun protestierend. „Das Feuerzeug ist meins!"

„Sorry, ich leihe es nur aus.", kam es von Phoenix zurück. Er schnappte das kleine Gerät zu und hielt es fest in der Hand. Dann wandte er sich wieder Iris zu.

„Ich hasse es zu kämpfen.", sagte er und schritt langsam auf Iris zu.

„Du...", knurrte sie und warf das Glasfläschchen nach ihn. Noch ehe es den Boden berührte wurde es von einem Feuerball eingeschlossen und vollständig verbrannt. Nur geschmolzenes Glas tropfte zu Boden. Das Parfum darin war vollständig vernichtet.

„Ich mochte es noch nie.", fuhr Phoenix tonlos fort und kam näher.

Iris wich zurück, doch Ketten umschlangen nun ihre Füße und hielten sie an Ort und Stelle.

„Damals, als ich mit Dahlias Ex-Freund sprach... ich weis ehrlich gesagt nicht, was passiert war. Im Rückblick würde ich auf dein Gift tippen. Eine Art Hypnose. Ein Zauber, der mich reagieren lässt, wenn jemand etwas schlechtes über dich oder Dahlia sagt. Wenn ihr jemand auf die Schliche kommt. Ich wurde als Schutzschild für ihre... und deine Geheimnisse benutzt."

Ketten schlangen sich nun um Iris Arme. Rot-goldene Schlösser erschienen.

„Ich bin Anwalt geworden, um Leuten zu helfen. Ich wollte für etwas arbeiten, was ich ohne Gewalt tun kann."

Weitere Ketten legten sich um Iris Körper. Ihre eigenen wurden von Phoenix beiseite geschlagen oder er wich ihnen aus. Einzelne Kettenglieder flogen wie Geschosse auf Phoenix zu, doch ein Schleier aus Feuer lies das Metall verglühen, ehe es Phoenix erreichte. Ban zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Entweder war das Metall anders als alles, was er kannte oder das Feuer war extrem heiß...

„Wusstest du, dass Phönixe einen Kodex haben? Kein Leben zu nehmen, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig ist.", fuhr Phoenix fort.

Er kam näher auf Iris zu, die mittlerweile fast völlig bewegungsunfähig war.

„Und weist du, was ich die letzten Monate aushalten musste? Ich wurde entführt, verschleppt. Ich wurde geschlagen, ich wurde beinahe vergewaltigt. Ich musste um das Leben meiner Familie fürchten. Ich musste spüren, wie mein Partner seinen Anker verlor, wie er rast und schlaflos nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, mich zu finden. Ich musste Angst um mein Kind haben, welches aufs schlimmste missbraucht werden würde, sobald es auf der Welt sein würde. Ich wurde gedemütigt und an den Rande meiner Kraft gebracht."

Er stand nun nur noch wenige Meter von Iris entfernt.

„Und alles nur, weil... was? Wegen ein wenig Macht? Wegen einer Obsession, die du entwickelt hast? Du hast MICH damals verlassen. Ich bekam mein Herz gebrochen. Ich verlor meinen Glauben an meine Menschenkenntnis. Ich verlor den Glauben daran, dass ich etwas TUN konnte. Ich war am Boden zerstört und du sagtest nicht. Nichts über fünf Jahre hinweg. Würde es um mein Leben allein gehen, Iris, es wäre mir fast egal. Doch es ist nicht mehr nur mein Leben. Von mir hängen Menschen ab. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihnen schadest!"

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte sie wütend. „Du kannst nicht ewig dein kleines Geheimnis für dich behalten. Dein kleines Geheimnis und das deines kleinen Ritters. Leute werden es erfahren. Du wirst ewig auf der Flucht sein. Vor deinen Feinden und den seinen. Dein Leben wird verflucht sein, doppelt und dreifach, denn du hast dich in nicht nur eine, sondern gleich drei magischen Linien eingemischt. In einem goldenen Käfig ist man sicher vor dem Gefahren da draußen."

„Denkst du, ich weis das nicht?", fragte Phoenix hart, fast fauchend. „Ich habe bereits sieben Jahre in verborgenen gelebt. Sieben Jahre, in denen ich nichts für die tun konnte, die mir wichtig sind. Sieben Jahre Hölle. Und ich bin zurück. Einen Phönix kann nichts irdisches halten."

„Du bist so naiv, Feenie.", flötete Iris.

„Vielleicht.", gab dieser zu. „Aber der kleine Voodoo-Clan von Blitzy und Mister Perfektion sieht mir gerade ziemlich demoliert aus. Und eines ist mir in den letzten zwei Monaten klar geworden: Manchmal muss man kämpfen, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand sich an meiner Familie vergreift.", verkündete er hart, baute sich vor Iris auf.

Ban fiel dabei auf, dass Phoenix mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, er wirkte dabei fast wie ein großer Raubvogel, der versucht sein Nest zu schützen...

„Glaubst du wirklich, diese beide Narren waren die Leiter des Kultes?", fragte Iris. „Das hier ist eine unwichtige Außenstelle. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie mächtig sie sind. Und nun wissen sie von dir, Feenie. Und von dem Erbe deines kleinen Freundes. Und sie werden euch bekommen."

„Hör endlich auf, mich Feenie zu nennen. Dieser Mann ist bereits zwei mal gestorben.", sagte Phoenix kühl und machte eine Handbewegung.

Weitere Schlösser erschienen, bildeten einen Kreis aus schillernden Rot und Gold um Iris. Doch noch immer lächelte sie.

„Phönixe sind nicht die einzigen, die Fesseln entfliehen können, mein naiver Feenie.", flötete sie, ehe sie in gleißend hellen Licht verschwand. Ketten und Schlösser fielen nutzlos zu Boden, ehe sie sich auflösten.

Phoenix starrte für ein paar Sekunden auf die Stelle, ehe er zu Boden sank und anfing sichbar zu zittern.

„Shit.", murmelte er.

Ban trat hinter ihn und verhinderte so, dass der ältere Mann umkippte. Er nahm ihn das Feuerzeug ab und entzündete so seine Zigarette.

„Phoenix-san! Das war absolut großartig!", rief Ginji fröhlich. „Was war das? Was war das?"

Phoenix stand stöhnend wieder auf. Ban bemerkte sofort, dass sich wieder kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn des Mannes bildete. Was auch immer ihn seinen Energieschub gegeben hatte, es lies nach.

„Können wir erst... von hier weg?", keuchte er.

Ban nickte nur.

Bis zum Auto war es zum Glück nicht weit. Phoenix wurde auf die Rückbank gelegt und mit den Dingen versorgt, die Edgeworth ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Zu Bans größten Erstaunen brach Phoenix eines der Quecksilbertermometer auf und saugte das Quecksilber heraus. Das Magatama hielt er die ganze Zeit umklammert.

„Keine Sorge, Quecksilber ist für Phönixe so eine Art Universalhausmittel gegen alles.", erklärte er auf das ungläubige Gesicht Bans und griff nach dem nächsten.

„Phoenix-san, wer war diese Frau?"

Phoenix atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ihr Name ist Iris Fey. Und... sie war vor vielen Jahren meine Freundin. Auch, wenn ich sie da unter dem Namen ihrer Schwester kannte. Es... ist ein wenig kompliziert. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas fähig war."

„Was war das für ein eigentümlicher Kampfstil?", fragte Ban.

„Es ist kein Kampfstil.", widersprach Phoenix entschieden, die Stimme hart. „Die Kurain-Ketten-Technik ist nicht für den Kampf gedacht. Es sind... Ketten des Geistes. Es gibt zwei Formen, die Ketten der Lügen und die Ketten der Wahrheit. Bei der Kette der Lügen wird die Person von ihren eigenen Geheimnissen gekettet. Je mehr Schlösser zu sehen sind, desto größer das Geheimnis. Man kann die Schlösser brechen, wenn man die Wahrheit darlegen kann. Je nach Anwender sind die Ketten so schwach, dass der Anwender sie nur sehen kann, aber niemand sonst sie wahrnimmt... oder die Ketten sind so stark, dass sie die Zielperson komplett fesseln und erst frei geben, wenn die Wahrheit offenbart wird. Die Ketten der Lügen werden also durch die Kurain-Ketten-Technik sichtbar gemacht und schließlich geöffnet.

Die Ketten der Wahrheit habt ihr heute gehen. Jeder von uns offenbart seine eigene Wahrheit, die sich als Kette am Anderen offenbart. Die Ketten sind die Wahrheit des Anwenders, die die andere Person fesseln. Sie können nur gesprengt werden, wenn man eine größere, höhere Wahrheit darlegt. Es soll jemanden festhalten, bis man die innere Wahrheit einer Person ergründet hat. Doch kämpfen kann man damit nicht. Die Kurain-Ketten-Technik dient der Wahrheitssuche."

„Warum mein Feuerzeug?"

„Das war meine eigene Macht.", sagte Phoenix. „Die Kontrolle über Flammen. Seelenfeuer. Ich bin nur noch sehr jung und nicht ausgebildet, ich brauche noch eine externe Feuerquelle. Urgh..."

Letzteres Geräusch entstand, als eine neue Krampfwelle Phoenix erschütterte.

Ban konnte im Rückspiegel erkennen, dass sich Phoenix zusammen krümmte. Er trat aufs Gas, beschleunigte den Wagen noch mehr, während Ginji besorgt auf Phoenix blickte. Schließlich stieg er zu den Mann nach hinten und untersuchte ihn vorsichtig. Er konnte keine Äußeren Wunden erkennen, deckte den zitternden Mann so nur mit einer Rettungsdecke zu und begann dann sich Bans verletzte Schulter anzusehen.

Es sprach einiges für Bans Konzentration, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie sein Partner die tiefe Stichwunde desinfizierte und verband.

Während sie dahin rasten, ging Ban Iris Worte durch den Kopf. Eine Partnerschaft mit einem Phönix... in Gedanke und Geist immer vereint. Ob das der Grund war, wie Edgeworth so genau wusste, dass Phoenix noch am Leben war. Deswegen seine Unruhe, weil er den Schmerz seines Partners spürte?

Ban sah Ginji aus dem Augenwinkel an. Traf das nicht irgendwie auf sie beide auch zu? Immer zu wissen, wann der andere in Schwierigkeiten war? Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz. Ban konnte Ginjis Ruf hören, egal, wo beide waren. Er wusste immer, wo Ginji ist und wie es ihm geht. Ginji konnte das nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Ban wusste, dass es seine eigene Magie war. Das Blut der Hexen floss in seinen Venen. Er würde immer die Menschen spüren könnten, die ihm wichtig waren. Er würde immer die Menschen hören können, die unter seinen Schutz stehen. Umso unerträglicher war es, wenn er nichts tun konnte. Wenn die Schuld und das Gewicht des Schicksals auf seinen Schultern lastete.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er wirklich dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte. Ob er wirklich dieser dämlichen Prophezeiung Lüge gestraft hatte. Ob er sich wirklich sicher war, nicht seinen besten Freund zu töten oder diesem die Bürde und den Schmerz aufzuladen, die er schon selbst trug. Yamatos Tot lastete schwer auf Ban, immer noch. Ginji sollte nicht das gleiche durchleben müssen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu ihren aktuellen Auftrag. Der Ritter-Clan, huh? Offenbar waren doch noch einige Schattenkrieger am Leben. Trotz des Voodoo-Fluches, der sie alle hatte töten sollen. Wenn es also ihnen gelungen war, zu überleben, warum sie nicht auch?

Ein weiterer Blick auf Phoenix und der Gedanke an die großen blauen Augen des Mädchens, Trucy, lies Ban verbittert schnauben. Wie viele Leben hatte schon die Blutmagie ruiniert?

Die Mächte eines Gottes sollten nicht in den Händen der Menschen liegen.

Aber in welchen dann? In denen der sogenannten Götter von Babylon City? In denen der wahren Götter? Alles keine zufriedenstellenden Lösungen. Denn die Götter, denen Ban begegnet war, ob nun in Visionen oder durch seine Verbindung mit Aschelpius, waren nicht gerade das Beispiel von perfekter Auswahl für Macht. Lieber bekämpften sie sich oder hatten Sex. Manchmal beides. Zumindest konnte die alte Schlange so kein Chaos mehr anrichten...

Und etwas musste getan werden. Diese irre Frau, Iris, sie wurde irgendwo hin transportiert. Transportmagie war mächtige Magie. Irgendwo gab es einen magischen Fixpunkt. Die Voodoo-Könige und -Königinnen waren also noch immer mächtig. Was, wenn es mehr Voodoo-Children gab?

Und das schlimmste: Sie hatten von ihn und Ginji erfahren. Ban hatte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit als letzter lebender Mensch das Blut der Hexen. Und Ginji... Ginji war etwas besonderes. Aber nicht nur er. Himiko könnte leicht wieder in ihr Blickfeld geraten. Der ultimative Voodoo-Krieger.

Und was Iris gesagt hatte... Phoenixs Ritter? Sie meinte doch nicht etwa... dass Edgeworth ein Nachfahre der Ritter war? Und warum war die Fey-Familie involviert? Ban hatte von der Immigrantenfamilie gehört, Ami Fey galt vor gut zweihundert Jahren als eine der spirituellen Führerinnen in Japan, ehe sie in die USA ausreiste um dort ein eigenes Dorf zu erbauen. Himikos Parfum-Zauber war eine Abart, eine Abwandlung, eine magische Verfeinerung der Gifte und Tränke der Feys.

Shit, shit, es war wirklich ein schöner Schlamassel, in den sie steckten. Heh... sie steckten in ihn, seit er geboren wurde. Nützt nichts, darüber herum zu jammern.

Wieder die Autobahn. Phoenix schien nun starke Schmerzen zu haben, murmelte etwas davon, dass die Zeit ablief, nicht genug Zeit, aber noch nicht, noch nicht. Ban bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das eigentümliche Glühen des Magatamas nachlies. Doch er hätte es nicht sehen müssen... er konnte fühlen, wie die Magie langsam verschwand.

Ginji neben ihn wählte die Nummer ihres Auftraggebers, schilderte die Lage, gab bekannt, dass sie in wenigen Minuten da sein würden. Ban drückte das Gaspedal durch, doch der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, die pure Freude an der ungezügelten Kraft und Macht blieb aus. Stattdessen war es nicht genug, nicht genug. Schneller, schneller. Und Sorge, Sorge um Zukunft, um Pläne, um den Mann auf der Rückbank, der vermutlich sein eigenes Leben für ein anderes opfern wird.

Sie blieben mit quietschenden Reifen Zentimeter vor der Eingangstür stehen. Sie war bereits geöffnet und ein äußerst besorgter Edgeworth stand darin, nicht das geringste erschrocken von dem Auto, welches vor Sekundenbruchteilen mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu kam und nur Zentimeter vor ihm hielt.

„Phoenix!", rief er, verlor keine Zeit, sondern riss regelrecht die Autotür auf, holte den Mann selbst aus dem Wagen, trug ihn selbst in das Haus. Ginji stieg aus und folgte ihn ins Haus, während Ban gemächlich aufstand und sich draußen eine Zigarette anzündete. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte. Nach wenigen Minuten warf er die Kippe davon und folgte seinen Partner ins Haus.

Drinnen wurde er von Ginji erwartet, der deutlich blass vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand.

„Edgeworth-san und Phoenix-san sind da drin.", sagte er. „Edgeworth-san sah sehr besorgt aus."

Ban nickte nur und bedeutete Ginji, ihn zu folgen. In der Küche setzte er Wasser auf dem Herd auf. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Babys oder Geburten, doch er konnte sich erinnern, dass Maria, die auch ab und zu als Hebamme gearbeitet hatte, immer heißes Wasser verlangte. Wofür auch immer.

Außerdem kochte er Kaffee. Stumm am Tisch saßen Ginji, Trucy und Apollo. Die beiden Kinder (Himmel, der Junge war älter als er selbst, dachte Ban) mussten schon wieder zurück gekommen sein und sahen äußerst besorgt aus.

Nach einer Weile stellte er vor jeden der drei eine Tasse Kaffee. Geez... Paul färbte langsam auf ihn ab... Die Still drückte. Und über der Stille schrillten die Schreie umso mehr. Ban warf seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung in die Schale, um nicht zusammen zu zucken. Die drei vor ihm taten es. Trucy hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Bruder nahm sie in den Arm, leichenblass. Und Ginji sah nur stumm in seinen Kaffee.

„D.. daddy...", wimmerte Trucy.

„Schh...", machte Apollo. „Er ist dein Vater. Alles kommt schon in Ordnung."

Ban sah weg. Zu Boden. Sie waren so sehr wie Yamato und Himiko. So sehr wie sie und doch ganz anders. Diese Kinder waren nicht verflucht. Kein dritter, keine Schlange war der Grund für Leid und den Tod eines von ihnen.

Ein weiterer Schrei erklang. Er klang nicht menschlich, nicht tierisch. Er war reine Emotion, reiner Schmerz. Er ging Ban durch Mark und Bein. Die Stimme eines Phönix. Die schönsten Laute, wenn sie singen. Die schrecklichsten, wenn sie schreien. Und Ban konnte es spüren. Es war nicht wie bei Ginji oder Himiko. Doch er konnte die Lebensformen um sich spüren. Apollo und Trucy. Ginjis Aura, so klar und voller Statik. Und in einiger Entfernung die Aura von Edgeworth, ein Mann mit dem Blut der Ritter, dem Blut der Schattenkrieger. Warum hatte er es nicht eher bemerkt? Hatte sich Edgeworth ähnlich getarnt wie Ban? Was auch immer diese Tarnung ermöglicht hatte, es hatte nachgelassen. Miles Edgeworth war definitiv ein Nachfahre des alten Ritter-Clans. Und bei ihm war die Präsens des Phönix, doch die Lebenskraft dessen wurde schwächer.

Es war nicht richtig und Ban fühlte es. Phönixe siechen nicht dahin, Phönixe sterben nicht langsam. Sie gehen plötzlich und sie gehen mit Feuer, um daraus neu geboren zu werden. Je nach Erfahrung, Magie und Fähigkeiten des Vogels als Küken oder so, wie er es wünscht.

Doch Phoenix wusste es. Er wusste, dass sein Leben durch seine Hände rann, doch er wusste auch, dass Brennen den Tod für das ungeborene Küken bedeuten würde. Und Ban fühlte das starke Bestreben des Phönixs, das Leben zu erhalten.

Phönixe sind nicht unsterblich. Ban hatte viel gelernt, auch wenn ihn das Wissen manchmal zuwider war. Doch Maria hatte ihn gut in die okkulten Themen eingewiesen. Phönixe sind nicht unsterblich. Ihre menschliche Gestalt ist sterblich wie jeder Mensch auch und altert auch normal. Findet ein Phönix keinen Partner für eine Bindung bis zur zweiten Reife, den ersten Brandtag, so stirbt er, ohne Antrieb, ins Leben zurück zu kehren. Verliert er seinen Partner, bringt der Kummer ihn meist um. Kann sich kein Feuer bilden, so kann er nicht auferstehen und stirbt. Und ist er zu schwach um zu brennen, kommt er nicht wieder. Von seiner spürbaren Lebenskraft ausgehend bezweifelte Ban, dass Phoenix brennen konnte, selbst wenn er es wöllte. Er musste aus eigener Kraft überleben. Das Ei, welches er zu lange zurück gehalten hatte, musste seinen Körper verlassen und er musste die Kraft finden, danach in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu kehren. Er würde es schaffen, oder er wird scheitern. Es war einfach, das Gesetz der Natur, doch es war verdammt grausam.

Der Schrei verstummte. Und es war wieder still.

„Hey... ihr zwei.", sprach er Trucy und Apollo an. „Trinkt euren Kaffee."

„Ban-chan macht einen guten Kaffee.", bestätigte Ginji lächelnd. „Wie Paul-san daheim. Durch ihn vergehen alle Sorgen."

Trucy nickte tapfer und probierte den Kaffee, ebenso ihr Bruder.

„Gut, gut, nicht war?", meinte Ginji, als sich ihre Gesichter deutlich erhellten.

„Er ist zumindest nicht so bitter wie der von Diego.", bestätigte Apollo.

„Ja, Onkel Diego sagt immer „So schwarz wie die Sünde, so heiß wie die Hölle und bitter wie das Leben.", fügte Trucy ein, verstellte dabei ihre Stimme in eine tiefe Tonlage.

„Oh? Warum denkt Diego-san das Leben sei bitter?", fragte Ginji.

Apollo sah in seine Tasse.

„Ich weis auch nicht alles, Nick erzählt so gut wie nichts.", fing er an. Auf den fragenden Blick Ginjis fügte Trucy erklärend „Fast alle nennen Daddy Nick." hinzu.

„Aber Diego war wohl der Freund von Mia Fey, bei der Phoenix gelernt hatte und von der er ihre Kanzlei geerbt hatte. Phoenixs Ex-Freundin und Mias Cousine hatte versucht ihn zu vergiften und er lag jahrelang im Koma. Als er erwachte, hatte er zum größten Teil sein Augenlicht verloren und Mia war tot. Er gab Phoenix die Schuld an ihren Tod... doch sein Racheplan endete damit, dass er als Staatsanwalt beinahe drei unschuldige Leute verurteilen lies, Mias Schwester in tödlicher Gefahr war und er selbst Mias Mutter tötete. Das Leben hat ihn übel mitgespielt... er ist ziemlich verbittert über die Sache."

„Daddy hat ihn verziehen.", sagte Trucy leise. „Miles hat es mir erzählt. Onkel Diego hat aus Notwehr gehandelt, doch er wollte zu Tode verurteilt werden. Doch Daddy ist zu ihn gegangen und hat ihn verteidigt. Daddy sagte, dass das, was Diego tat falsch war, doch dass im Gericht die Wahrheit offenbart werden sollte. Und dass er Diego verzeiht, dass er ihn nicht vertraut hat und so gemein zu ihn war. Daddy ist wirklich toll.", schloss sie.

„Wright hat also eine Verbindung zu den Feys?", fragte Ban.

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, hat die Familie ihn aufgenommen, besser gesagt hat Maya das durchgesetzt.", erklärte Apollo zögernd. „Nick war für sie da, nachdem Mia gestorben war... sie bezeichnet ihn manchmal als ihren Bruder."

„Daher hat er also das Magatama und kann es benutzen...", murmelte Ban verstehend. „Ist aber schon seltsam. Soweit ich weis, können nur Frauen die Magie der Feys benutzen."

Trucy nickte.

„Das stimmt auch.", bestätigte sie. „Als wir einmal Tante Maya besuchen waren, waren da kaum Männer in Kurain. Weil nur Mädchen als Medium ausgebildet werden können, leben kaum Männer oder Jungs in Kurain... selbst Ehemänner der Frauen dort gehen oft sehr schnell. Tante Maya kannte ihren Vater gar nicht und ihre Cousine Pearl auch nicht. Es ist ziemlich traurig. Sie meinte, dass Daddy der erste Mann war, den sie kennen gelernt hatte..."

„Keine Männer?", fragte Ginji erstaunt.

Trucy nickte.

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, hat Nick das Magatama von Maya und Pearl zusammen bekommen.", erzählte Apollo weiter. „Es sollte eigentlich nur eine Geste sein, doch er konnte es tatsächlich benutzen. Am Anfang nur, um Ketten der Lügen zu erkennen und Psychlocks zu brechen. Später hat Maya ihn wohl richtig unterwiesen und er wurde als Mitglied der Fey-Familie angenommen."

„Wie seit ihr eigentlich an diesen Mann geraten?", fragte Ginji. „Phoenix Wright-san."

„Er hat mich aufgenommen, als mein richtiger Vater verschwand.", antwortete Trucy und Apollo schnaubte.

„Er ist nicht verschwunden, er ist abgehaun.", erklärte er mit deutlicher Abscheu.

„Er war der Klient von Phoenix in einem Mordfall. Es war ein sehr medienwirksamer Fall und eigentlich hatte ein anderer Anwalt den Fall bekommen. Mein späterer Mentor, Kristoph Gavin. Er hatte vor zu betrügen. Er hatte ein Beweismittel bereits fälschen lassen und vorbereitet, als Trucys Vater ihn den Fall entzog und Nick hab. Er wusste nicht, dass der Beweis eine Fälschung war. Und Kristoph gab dem Staatsanwalt einen Tipp. Nick wurde als Betrüger verurteilt und seiner Lizenz entzogen. Und Trucys Vater verschwand. Er hätte alles aufklären können, doch er verschwand einfach und lies Nick mit einem Trümmerhaufen und einem Kind zurück."

„Ich mag es bei Daddy sehr.", ging Trucy dazwischen. „Vielleicht war es das beste, was mir je passiert ist, dass er mich zurück lies!"

Apollo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun... ich wurde später Kristophs Schüler. Mein erster Fall und Nick war mein Klient. Ein Mord, den Kristoph begangen hatte und Nick... ehrlich gesagt manipulierte er mich, doch ich konnte es sehen. Er war es nicht. Es war mein eigener Mentor. Super erster Fall. Mein Mentor, der erste Mensch, der für mich eine Bezugsperson war, war ein irrer Mörder, ich war mein Job los und mein Kindheitsidol stellte sich als wirklich seltsamer Kerl heraus, der aussah wie ein Obdachloser."

Trucy kicherte.

„Es war alles nur zur Show.", erklärte sie Ginji und Ban. „Aber Daddy hatte Angst, dass Kristoph mir oder Papa weh tun könnte. Also tat er so, als könne er nichts machen, als sei er nur ein Klavierspieler und Papa außer Lande. In Wirklichkeit war Papa bei Tante Maya in Kurain und half Daddy."

„Ich hatte zu der Zeit angefangen, unter Nick wieder als Anwalt zu arbeiten.", fuhr Apollo fort und lachte kurz auf. „Die merkwürdigste Zeit meines Lebens. Die Fälle waren allesamt irre. So irre, dass kein halbwegs vernünftiger Anwalt sie auch nur mit einer Kneifzange angefasst hätte. Nick erzählte mir später, dass es ihn genau so ging. Er sagte „Siehst du, deine Fälle sind genau so total verrückt wie meine. Das ist der Beweis, du gehörst zur Familie!"... Nick ist komplett irre, doch das war wirklich nett..."

Trucy lächelte Ginji und Ban an.

„An dem Tag hat auch Daddy mir und Polly erzählt, dass wir Halbgeschwister sind. Aber selbst wenn nicht, Polly ist und bleibt mein Bruder."

„Heh, keine zwei Minuten danach hat er mir Miles vorgestellt.", meinte Apollo und erschauerte. „Wörtlich: „Ach, und hier ist mein Ehemann." ich bin beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen."

Trucy kicherte.

„Jap, das war lustig."

„Was es nicht!", rief Apollo, deutlich errötet. „Ich kannte Nick zu diesem Zeitpunkt seit einem Jahr... und hab ihn als Pokerspielenden, Traubensaft trinkenden Kerl erlebt, der ständig aus allem ein Rätsel und Geheimnis machen muss, mich aus Spaß irritiert und generell kein Geld hat. Zudem rannte er herum wie ein Obdachloser, komplett mit abwesenden Blick, Bartstoppeln, alter ausgeleierter Kleidung und alten Sandalen. Und dann stand Miles Edgeworth, DER Name im Rechtswesen neben ihn, in Anzug und allem und mir wird gesagt, dass beide verheiratet sind und offenbar reicher als alles, was ich mir vorstellen kann sind! Ich wusste vorher nicht einmal, dass Nick mit IRGENDWEN zusammen war, geschweige dem ein MANN!"

„Deine Schuld, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist.", stichelte Trucy. „Daddy trug die ganze Zeit den Ehering und wenn du ihn gefragt hättest, hätte er nicht gelogen."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Die Hand hatte er immer versteckt und ganz sicher fragst du dein Kindheitsidol und Boss nicht „Hey, sind sie schwul, haben einen Ehemann und verstecken ein gigantisches Vermögen?"!"

Trucy lachte nur und Ginji tat es ihr gleich. Ban lächelte sanft. Ginji lachte immer mit den Menschen.

„Ihr seid schon ein seltsamer Haufen.", murmelte er.

Es kamen keine Schreie mehr. Doch die Lebensenergie wurde schwächer. Verdammt.

„Was ich verwirrend fand, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen...", fing Apollo plötzlich an und sah in seine Tasse. „War, dass Nick... mich zu kennen schien. Er wusste von meiner Fähigkeit, bevor ich es wusste."

„Fähigkeit?", fragte Ginji.

„Nun, es ist eher so etwas wie eine Beobachtungsgabe.", erklärte Apollo. „Ich kann... nervöse Ticks sehen. Einfach gesagt... scheint sich für mich die Zeit ganz langsam zu vergehen und ich kann Dinge sehr scharf und nah sehen. Trucy kann das auch, aber nicht so gut wie ich."

Trucy nickte.

„Polly hat großes Talent darin.", meinte sie fröhlich.

„Nick beherrscht es auch, allerdings ohne die Magie. Er sieht nur die Ticks, aber keine Zeitverzögerung, keine Ultra-Detailschärfe. Es erstaunt mich trotzdem, wie er das gemeistert hat."

„Ihr habt also auch Magie im Blut?", fragte Ban die Geschwister.

„Hmmm...", machte Apollo. „Es ist... nicht direkt Magie. Es ist halt... eine Fähigkeit. Es gibt Leute, die hören sehr gut. Trucy und ich sehen halt sehr gut."

Ban dachte darüber nach. Augenkünste waren selten. So selten wie das Jagan. Könnten sie Nachfahren von Hexen sein? Anderseits... Apollo? Wer nennt sein Kind Apollo? Ein Sonnenkind vielleicht? Soweit Ban wusste, wurde dem Gott Apollon nachgesagt, der Gott des Lichtes zu sein... er soll eine Schlange getötet zu haben, die Feind seiner Mutter war und von ihr die hellseherischen Kräfte erhalten hatte...

Uh... wenn man so darüber nachdachte... verdammt viele Leute haben ernsthaft etwas gegen Schlangen... Ban nahm sich vor, dringend etwas für das Image der Kaltblütiger zu tun. Er musste zurück denken an die versklavten Schlangen in dem Voodoo-Honfu. Die Kreaturen hatten das nicht verdient.

Hatte er es? Er war verflucht. Er war kein guter Mensch. Er hatte gestohlen, gelogen, betrogen. Er hatte getötet. Yamato. Er war nicht wie die Menschen in diesem Haus. Nicht wie Trucy und Apollo. Nicht wie Edgeworth. Nicht wie Phoenix. Nicht wie Ginji. Und doch schwand stetig das Leben aus dem Phönix. Edgeworth würde es als Bindungspartner in den Tod oder Wahnsinn reissen. Die Kinder würden ihre einzige Familie verlieren, weis der Himmel, was aus ihnen wird. Apollo ist zwar volljährig und kann sicher auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber Trucy? Wo wird das Mädchen enden? So, wie Ban die unzähligen leichten Mädchen gesehen hatte? Zerfressen von Gram auf irgendetwas, kühl und leer?

Die Welt war nicht fair.

Er spürte, wie das Ritterblut in Verzweiflung wallte. Was auch immer in dem Raum passierte, Edgeworth muss kurz vor einer ausgewachsenen Panik stehen. Er musste ähnlich wie Ban spüren, wie das Leben aus dem Phönix wich.

War deswegen vielleicht der Bluttarnungszauber aufgehoben worden? Soweit Ban es spüren konnte, besaß Edgeworth nicht direkt eigene Magie. Hielt Phoenix die Schutzzauber also aufrecht? Wenn sie sich lösten, musste er ziemlich am Ende seiner Macht und Kraft sein.

Wirklich nicht gut...

Eine weitere Lebensenergie näherte sich. Ban spannt die Muskeln an.

„Nick? NICK? Miles? Trucy? Apollo? Seit ihr hier?"

„Maya?", entfuhr es Apollo, der aufstand und mit seiner Schwester in den Flur rannte.

„Maya!"

„Apollo!"

Ban trat auf den Flur. Natürlich nicht aus Neugier, nein, weil er seinen Partner folgte, der aus Neugier nach draußen rannte.

Maya stellte sich als junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, schokobraunen Augen, asiatischem Aussehen und mit einem lila Kimono begleitet heraus. Außerdem schien sie ziemlich aufgelöst.

„Apollo! Wo ist Nick? Miles hat mich angerufen, dass er wieder da ist und vorhin klang er so panisch und..."

„Maya, beruhige dich!", versuchte Apollo etwas Ruhe in die aufgelöste Frau zu bringen. Er hielt sie an ihren schmalen Schultern fest und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Nick ist wieder da. Miles hat jemanden gefunden, der ihn zurück holen konnte... aber Nick geht es schlecht... er..."

„Oh Gott.", hauchte Maya. „Er hat es herausgezögert, nicht? Es sollte vor vier Tagen sein, spätestens, und er hat es heraus gezögert! Gott, dieser Idiot!"

„Das habe ich auch gesagt.", schaltete sich Ban ein. Augenblicklich war sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Maya mit verengten Augen.

„Der Kerl, der den Idioten zurück geholt hatte.", antwortete Ban. „Du bist eine Fey, nicht wahr? Das Oberhaupt, würde ich behaupten."

„Scharfsinnig.", komplimentierte Maya, doch funkelte Ban weiter an.

„Ah, Keine Angst vor Ban-chan, Miss.", ging Ginji dazwischen. „Ich bin Ginji. Wir sind die GetBackers."

Maya musterte Ginji eingehend, ehe ihre Augen zu Ban zurück kehrten.

„Wir sprechen später.", entschied sie. „Wo ist Nick?"

Apollo zeigte auf die Tür. Maya eilte auf diese zu, riss sie auf. Für einen Augenblick konnte Ban in das Zimmer sehen, sah den Phönix auf dem Bett sitzen, zuckend vor Schmerz, Edgeworth, wie er den Vogel hielt, sich erschrocken zu Maya umdrehte, ehe die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Die Lebensquelle erlosch immer mehr und mehr. Ban spürte die Magie, spürte, wie etwas verzweifelt versuchte den Prozess auf zu halten. So nahe fühlte es Ginji auch.

„Ban-chan...", flüsterte er. „Ban-chan... es ist wie damals... wie in Mugenjou... jemand verschwindet...", flüsterte er auf japanisch. Trucy und Apollo sahen ihn verwirrt an.

Und Ban konnte nichts darauf sagen. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass sie ihre Zielperson zwar aus der Gewalt des Voodoo-Clans befreien konnten, aber er bald sterben würde? Dass sie gescheitert waren, den Mann zurück zu bringen? Dass der Voodoo-Clan bereits zu viel gestohlen hatte, als dass man es wieder zurück bringen konnte?

_**Verdammte Schlange, ich brauche dich.**_

_Wie soll ich dir helfen, junger Ban? Selbst ich kann nicht zurückbringen, was die Unterwelt bereits eingefordert hat._

_**Bist du nicht sowas wie ein Wunderarzt? Hattest du nicht tote ins Reich der Lebenden zurück geholt.**_

_Was mich herrlich selbst getötet hatte._

_**Okay, okay, hör zu. Er ist ein Phönix. Vermutlich der letzte überlebende der Feyfeure. Er trägt ein Kind, der Erbe der Ritter und der Feyfeure. Der natürliche Feind der Voodoo-Meister. Du erinnerst dich an die Voodoo-Meister, oder? Ich dachte, sie hätten eines deiner Kinder ermordet. Und drei weitere aufs schrecklichste benutzt und gequält. Meinst du nicht, dass wir ihn helfen müssen?**_

… _wie immer erstaunst du mich, junger Ban._

_**Hör auf zu quatschen, sondern hilf endlich!**_

_Schon gut. Dir ist schon klar, dass dazu das Hexenblut vonnöten sein wird?_

_**Habe ich nach Risiken und Nebenwirkungen gefragt? Tu endlich was!**_

„Ginji... pass auf die beiden auf.", sagte Ban in ihrer Muttersprache, ehe er entschlossen auf die Tür zu ging. Vielleicht gab es wirklich eine Möglichkeit...

„Ban-chan?"

Doch Ban hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet, war eingetreten und aus Ginjis Gesichtsfeld verschwunden.

Maya drehte sich kurz zu Ban um, während Edgeworths Blick voll auf dem Phoenix gerichtet blieb. Silbenfetzen, die Wörter sein könnten, Wörter wie „Gib nicht auf. Bleib bei mir. Bitte, bitte, bitte..." flossen aus seinem Mund zu dem Vogel.

Maya hatte ein Magatama in der Hand, das hellgrüne Licht flutete das Bett, auf dem der Phönix lag.

Ban trat näher heran.

„Was willst du?", fragte Maya, während sie verbissen weiter um das Leben ihres Freundes und Wahlbruders kämpfte.

„Helfen.", antwortete Ban nur und kniete sich neben dem Bett, gegenüber von ihr nieder. Er legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Vogels. Schmerzverschleierte Augen sahen ihn an. Er schloss die Augen. Fühlte.

Es sah schlecht aus. Sehr schlecht. Der Gott in ihm war unsicher, besorgt, doch willig sein bestes zu versuchen. Ban gab ihn bereitwillig Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Wissen, vor so langer Zeit angeeignet, kaum benutzt. Das letzte mal... bei Yamato. Nein, dieser Kerl, der jetzt mit dem Crossdresser und dem Nadel-Typen abhing... aber spielte es eine Rolle? Leise, doch eindringlich begann er zu sprechen. Eine uralte Sprach, uralte Worte. Violettes Licht stieg langsam von seinen Händen auf.

Seine andere Hand fing einen Blutstropfen auf. Der Schnabel des Phönix stand offen, es war leicht, ihn den Tropfen einzuflößen. Auch wenn Edgeworth und Maya alarmiert aussahen, so bedeutete Ban ihnen, dass er wusste, was er tat. Seine Worte wurde eindringlicher. Bestimmter. Magie knisterte. Violettes Licht breitete sich um den Phönix aus, verschob sich dabei Richtung Blau.

Die Energie des Phönixs hörte auf zu fallen. Statt dessen stieg sie ein klein wenig an.

„Gott, Nick!", entfuhr es Maya, als ihr klar wurde, dass Phoenix wohl sich langsam aus der Gefahrenzone bewegte.

Ban lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Verdammt, das hat Magie gekostet... und zwar viel. Doch er war sich sicher, dass es sich lohnen würde. Er stand auf, verließ den Raum. Betrat die Küche.

„Ban-chan?", fragte Ginji. „Was hast du getan?". Er benutzte immer noch japanisch, fiel Ban auf.

„Ich habe etwas zurück geholt.", antwortete Ban in der gleichen Sprache.

„Ban-chan... Phoenix-san... ich habe es gespürt. Er wird stärker."

Ban grinste.

„Die alte Vogelscheuche hatte mir das eine oder andere nützliche beigebracht.", meinte er grinsend. „Und selbst die alte Schlange ist manchmal recht hilfreich."

Er lies sich langsam auf einen Stuhl nieder. Vor ihn stand eine Tasse Kaffee, der sicher kalt geworden war. Ban sah auf, blinzelte. Wie in Zeitlupe verdrehte er die Augen und fiel zu Boden.

„Ban-chan!"

Doch Ban hörte seinen Partner nicht mehr.

„Oh Gott, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Apollo, während Ginji blitzartig aufsprang, sich zu seinen Partner hinunter kniete und vorsichtig betrachtete.

„Ohnmächtig.", antwortete Ginji, fühlte nach Puls und Atmung. Er war kein Arzt, hatte keine Ahnung von Medizin, doch er hatte Ahnung von Ban. „Es ist Okay, er wacht bald wieder auf... er muss etwas getan haben, Phoenix-sans Aura wird stärker..."

„Daddy... Daddy geht es gut?", fragte Trucy.

Ginji lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Ban-chan ist wirklich toll.", sagte er sanft. „Nicht einmal ich weis, was er noch alles kann."

Scheinbar mühelos hob er den Mann auf.

„Leg ihn am besten auf die Coach im Wohnzimmer.", empfahl Apollo ihn und begleitete Ginji. Trucy folgte kurz darauf mit Tee für sie alle.

Ginji legte Ban auf dem großen Sofa ab, was vermutlich weicher war als jedes Bett, in dem sie bisher gelegen hatten. Es war außerdem groß genug, dass Ginji noch bequem neben seinen Partner Platz fand. Apollo und Trucy ließen sich gegenüber auf je einen Sessel nieder. Trucy verteilte aromatisch duftenden Tee.

„Danke, Trucy-chan.", sagte Ginji.

„Ich muss dir danken, Ginji.", antwortete sie. „Dir und Ban... ihr habt meinen Daddy zurück gebracht."

„Hehe...", machte Ginji. „Natürlich. Wir sind die GetBackers. Wir sind Profis. Mit fast einhundert Prozent Erfolgsquote. Wir holen Dinge zurück, das ist unser Job."

„GetBackers?", fragte Apollo nachdenklich. „Ihr kommt doch aus Japan... warum ein englischer Name?"

Ginji sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ehrlich gesagt... keine Ahnung. Wir haben den Namen nur geerbt. Wir sind die dritte Generation GetBackers.", erklärte Ginji und sah nach oben. „Ich kenne zwar die erste Generation, aber... ich weis überhaupt nicht, ob sie englisch sprechen können... ich denke aber schon. Ban-chans Vater ist zur Hälfte deutsch und Ban-chan spricht fließend mehrere Sprachen. Und Paul-san hat überall auf der Welt Freunde, also wird er auch ihre Sprache sprechen."

Apollo blickte zu Bans schlafenden Körper.

„Er hat deutsche Wurzeln?", fragte Apollo. „So langsam glaube ich, das Land verfolgt mich..."

Trucy kicherte darauf.

„Und er spricht wirklich mehrere Sprachen? Sieht man ihn gar nicht an...", fuhr Apollo fort.

„Ban-chan sieht man vieles nicht an.", sagte Ginji. „Aber er ist wirklich unglaublich! Er weis viel über Kunst und Wissenschaft. Er spielt wunderschön Violine, kann gut zeichnen... Und er ist stark, sehr stark."

Ginji sah zu seinen Partner und lächelte sanft.

„Viele Leute verstehen ihn nicht.", fuhr er fort. „Er ist etwas schwierig. Meine Freunde sagten, er sei eine Schlange, er sei ein Monster. Aber so ist Ban-chan nicht. Er wird nur missverstanden. Ich wäre nicht mit ihm gegangen, wäre es anders."

Apollo sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Also... er erschient mir ja auch nicht wie der netteste Mensch auf Erden, aber warum sollte ihn jemanden für ein Monster halten?"

Ginji schwieg und sah etwas ernster drein.

„Sehr verstrickte Missverständnisse.", sagte er nur wage.

„Klingt, als hättet ihr eine aufregende Geschichte."

Ginji nickte.

„Wir kennen uns seit... etwas mehr als zwei Jahren. Aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als sei es viel, viel länger."

„Gerade mal zwei Jahre?", fragte Apollo erstaunt.

Ginji nickte.

„Ja... Kurz nachdem wir uns kennen lernten, wurde Ban-chan sechzehn... wir lernten die zweite Generation GetBackers kennen und übernahmen dann das Geschäft, samt Firmenwagen."

„Moment... sechzehn?" fragte Apollo und blinzelte. „Ihr zwei seit gerade mal achtzehn?"

„Jup. Ist das ein Problem?"

„A... aber... in Japan kann man erst ab achtzehn den Führerschein machen!"

Ginji lächelte.

„Ban-chan konnte schon vorher Auto fahren. Er war ein professioneller Dieb bevor wir uns trafen."

„E-e-e-ein Dieb?", stotterte Apollo.

Ginji sah ihn schief an.

„Was ist?"

„A...aber... das ist illegal!"

„Natürlich ist es das.", sagte Ginji. „Aber es ist eine Arbeit. Es bringt Geld. Du glaubst gar nicht, was Leute alles bezahlen für die verrücktesten Dinge. Ban-chan hatte da noch Glück, ich habe genug Kinder gesehen, die ohne jemanden, der nach ihnen sieht, starben.", sagte er ernst.

„Obwohl... auf Ban-chan hätte sicher niemand aufpassen müssen. Himiko sagte, dass er damals schon stark war... ich glaube, er war mit ihr und ihren Bruder zusammen seit er neun war. Sechs Jahre war er also Dieb."

„A... aber was ist mit... Schule? Ausbildung? Einen Abschluss?", fragte Apollo. „Wenn ihr beide achtzehn seit, müsstet ihr nicht in der Schule sein? Ist nicht gerade Prüfungszeit?"

Ginji sah ihn schief an.

„Ich glaube, Nazumi-chan hatte so etwas mal angedeutet...", murmelte er, lächelte dann Apollo voll an. „Aber weder ich noch Ban-chan waren jemals in einer Schule. Ban-chan war... sozusagen auf der Flucht. Und ich bin in Mugenjou aufgewachsen. Er hat Dinge geklaut und ich hab versucht zu verhindern, dass ich oder meine Freunde getötet werden. Ich konnte kaum richtig lesen oder schreiben, bis Ban-chan es mir beigebracht hatte..."

„Mugenjou?", fragte Apollo.

„Die grenzenlose Festung.", übersetzte Ginji grob. „Es... ist eine Ansammlung von verlassenen Gebäuden in unserer Stadt. Ein großer Turm, der „Turm von Babylon" in der Mitte, Lower Tower rings herum. Es... ist kein schöner Ort."

„Eher ein Höllenloch.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme und stöhnend setzte sich Ban auf.

„Ban-chan!", rief Ginji fröhlich aus und versuchte Ban zu umarmen.

„Hey, Ginji! Lass das!", rief er und versuchte seinen Partner abzuwehren. Erfolglos. „Ginji... lebendes Wesen hier, kein Kopfkissen... Luft!", keuchte er, bis Ginji seine Umklammerung genug löste, damit Ban zumindest frei atmen konnte. „Überhaupt... was erzählst du hier solche alten Geschichten?"

„Aber Ban-chan..."

„Und du... Kind... Apollo.", sagte Ban und Apollo setzte sich erschrocken gerade auf. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Dreiundzwanzig...", kam die Antwort.

„Dann weist du, dass das Leben nicht nur Sonnenschein und Zuckerwatte ist.", sagte Ban. „Ich habe Kinder halb so alt gesehen, die das bereits wussten. Kinder, kaum eine Dekade alt, die stehlen und kämpfen und betrügen, um durchs Leben zu kommen."

„Ban-chan...", murmelte Ginji.

„Geez... ich bin fünf Jahre jünger als du und komme mir so viel älter vor.", murmelte Ban.

Apollo sah weg. Ban hatte blaue Augen. Sie waren anders blau als die von Phoenix oder Klavier. Phoenixs Augen waren tief und strahlten in einem sanften dunkelblau. In Phoenixs Augen zu sehen war wie in ein Meer zu blicken. Oder... wie eine Flamme. Apollo war im Chemieunterricht fasziniert davon gewesen, dass eine Flamme in verschiedenen Farben brennen konnte. Neben rötlich und gelblich auch grün, violett, unsichtbar... und blau. Dieses tiefe blau hatte Phoenixs Augen. Wie Meer und Flamme.

Doch Bans Augen waren anders. Sie waren so blau wie der Nachthimmel, wenn noch ein klein wenig Licht da war. Und wenn Phoenixs Augen tief waren, so kannten die von Ban keinen Grund. Sie reichten scheinbar bis in die Unendlichkeit. In alle Richtungen, ohne jede Beschränkung. Man versank nicht in ihnen, man fiel in ein endloses Loch.

So anders als die von Klavier Gavin. Seine Augen waren himmelblau, blau wie eine Kornblume. Seine Augen strahlten, spannten sich wie ein Gewölbe hinter der physischen Existenz auf.

Das Wort „blau" konnte keine der drei Farben akkurat beschreiben. Aber in die von Ban Midou konnte er am schwersten sehen.

„Ich glaube, ich weis, warum ein englischer Name genommen wurde.", sagte auf einmal Ginji fröhlich.

Alles sah ihn an.

„Im englischem gibt es das „s" in GetBackers.", verkündete er strahlend. „Und das „s" ist wichtig."

„Das „s" ist wichtig?", wiederholte Apollo.

„Es bedeutet, dass es mehr als einen gibt.", sagte Ban abwesend in den Raum schauend. „Plural. Es heißt, dass wir nicht allein sind. Seit der ersten Generation gab es niemals einen, immer mindestens zwei."

„Genau, genau.", stimmte Ginji fröhlich nickend zu. „So lange es das „s" gibt, sind wir niemals allein. Das bedeutet es. Und das ist sehr wichtig."

Apollo sah von Ginji zu Ban und zurück. Niemals allein? Es klang seltsam, fast wie... wie als hätten die beiden Angst, allein zu sein. Als sei das „S", das Motto „Niemals allein, weil es das S gibt..." als sei das S eine Art Talisman. Etwas, was sicher stellt, dass sie niemals allein sein würden...

Im Kopf hallten die Worte, die Miles zu ihn gesagt hatte, vor einem Monat, als die Polizei ihn nahe gelegt hatte, dass Phoenix wohl nicht mehr lebend gefunden werden würde.

„_Apollo... ich weis, dass er lebt. Ich... weis es. Siehst du diesen Ring? Der Ring bedeutet, dass wir niemals allein sind. Phoenix war es zu lange und ich auch. Und solange wir Partner sind, sind wir nicht allein. Ich kann ihn FÜHLEN. Ich kann spüren, dass er lebt. Ich finde ihn."_

Miles sah fast so aus wie Ginji, fast der gleiche Ausdruck in den Augen. Vertrauen, Sicherheit... und eine Spur von Angst, eine Spur von Panik bei der Aussicht, allein zu sein. Und der Wille, mit aller Macht an der Verbindung fest zu halten, der ihn vor diesem Schicksal bewahren sollte...

„_Ich wusste... dass etwas nicht stimmte, Herr Forehead. Mein Bruder... Dayran. Ich wusste, dass beide eine Seite an sich haben, die dunkler ist, als die Nacht. Ich wusste, dass etwas mit dem Fall von Herrn Wright nicht stimmen konnte. Und ich wusste, dass Dayran irgendwas plante."_

„_Warum hast du nichts getan? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"_

„_Ah... Herr Forehead... Kristoph war mein Bruder... und Dayran mein bester... nein, einziger Freund. Ohne sie wäre ich allein. Und... es heißt nicht umsonst, dass die Einsamkeit die schrecklichste aller Strafen ist. Vielleicht ist es nun auch meine Strafe. Ich konnte sie nicht vor sich selbst schützen, ich war selbstsüchtig, und nun sind sie weg. Und nun bin ich einsam."_

„_Klavier..."_

„Niemals allein, huh?", machte Apollo.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als eine Tür schwungvoll aufflog und einige Schritte zu hören waren. Alle sahen zur Tür, Trucy stand schließlich auf und sah hinaus.

„Tante Maya?", rief sie überrascht aus, als diese mit einem Bündel Stoff Richtung des Zimmers eilte, in dem sich Phoenix und Miles befanden.

„Oh, Trucy.", entfuhr es ihr. „Trucy, Schatz, ich muss zurück. Nick... Nick hat es geschafft. Es geht ihm gut. Und es schlüpft gleich."

„Wirklich?", fragte Trucy voller Freude.

„Wirklich.", sagte Maya sanft lächelnd, ehe sie weiter rannte, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend.

„Polly! Polly, Daddy geht es gut! Es geht ihm gut!", rief sie glücklich, umarmte ihren Bruder voller Glück. Apollo, leicht überrascht, erwiderte nach kurzer Schrecksekunde die Umarmung.

Ginji lächelte glücklich und auch Ban atmete tief aus.

„Kinder, Betrunkene und Idioten...", murmelte er auf japanisch.

„Hmm? Was ist damit, Ban-chan?", fragte Ginji.

„Ach, nur ein Spruch... es heißt, drei Gruppen von Leute haben einen Schutzengel... Kinder, Betrunkene und Idioten."

Ginji lachte.

„Ban-chan, das ist gemein."

„Ach was. Es ist wahr!", behauptete Ban und lachte ebenfalls.

Später am Abend kam Phoenix zusammen mit Miles und Maya aus dem Raum. Der Phönix war zurück in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Er wirkte erschöpft, doch hielt ein Baby im Arm und lächelte voller Glück. Miles stützte ihn leicht, führte ihn behutsam in einen weichen Sessel. Maya brachte ihnen allen frischen Tee und Trucy bewunderte ihr neues Geschwisterchen.

„Hallo...", begrüßte Trucy das Kinde. „Hey... ich bin Trucy, deine Schwester und da hinter mir steht dein Bruder, Apollo. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Phoenix lächelte sanft bei diesen Worten, lehnte seinen Kopf auf Miles Schultern.

„Er sieht dir ähnlich.", sagte er flüsternd.

„Er hat deine Augen.", wandte Miles sanft ein.

„Ja... aber er bekommt dein Haar.", meinte Phoenix leicht grinsend. „Der Fluch der Edgeworths. Graue Haare ab acht Jahre."

„Sie sind silbern.", protestierte Miles halblaut.

Ban widerstand der Versuchung, sich eine Zigarette anzustecken. Er mochte ein Mistkerl sein, aber Rauch war nicht gut für kleine Kinder.

„Wie heißt der kleine?", fragte er halbwegs interessiert.

„Gregory.", antwortete Phoenix sanft lächelnd. „Gregory Baldur Wright."

Ban Augen weiteten sich kurz im Verstehen. Er versuchte nicht all zu gerührt zu sein, doch ein feines Lächeln konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„Ein schöner Name.", sagte er. „Jedenfalls... Mister Edgeworth, wie sie sehen, ist unser Auftrag erfüllt. Wir haben Mister Phoenix Wright zurück gebracht."

Miles lächelte.

„Ja... das habt ihr.", antwortete er sanft. „Und ich bin euch ewig dankbar. Eine angemessene Summe wird auf ein Konto überwiesen, Bar ist die Auszahlung einer solchen Summe eher unpraktisch.

Ban nickte.

„Und...", fuhr Miles fort. „Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken. Für die Hilfe und... dass Phoenix gerettet wurde.", er schaute lächelnd auf das Kind, welches schlafend im Arm seines Partners lag. „Und mein Sohn." Sein Gesicht strahlte, als er diese Worte sagte.

„Ich bin Vater.", murmelte er glücklich.

Gregory Baldur Wright machte nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch, was den stolzen, freudigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Eltern nur verstärkte. Bald darauf schlief er, komplett unwissend darüber, welche hektischen Geschehnisse um seine Geburt herum passiert waren.

Ginji lächelte das kleine Kind an, froh darüber, dass alles doch noch ein gutes Ende fand, dass er zusammen mit seinem Partner Edgeworths Freude zurück holen konnte. Bans Gesichtszüge wurden ebenfalls von einem Lächeln umspielt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, einmal Leben zu bringen, anstatt Tod. Es war definitiv mal etwas anderes.

Er hatte bei weitem noch nicht den Voodoo-Clan vergessen. Gegen diesen sollte und musste etwas unternommen werden und zwar bald. Es sah so aus, als würden die GetBackers noch einige Zeit in Deutschland verbringen... Und, so dachte Ban, als er Miles aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, eventuell würde er noch das eine oder andere über die bislang tot geglaubte Verwandtschaft herausfinden. Es gab noch einiges mehr, was sie zurück holen mussten.

Doch vorerst... vorerst würden sie den kleinen Frieden genießen. Ein wenig Ruhe vor dem nächsten Sturm.

Das war der erste Teil... und gleich einer, den ich mehrmals umgeschmissen und neu geschrieben habe. Nun, wenn das hier tatsächlich jemand lesen sollte... wie findet ihr das bis jetzt? Geplant sind noch zwei weitere Kapitel ähnlicher Länge, die ich aber noch etwas auspfeilen muss.

Wer Rechtschreibfehler gefunden hat, darf sie gerne behalten. Verbesserungsvorschläge und konstruktive Kritik ist gerne gesehen. Danke.


End file.
